Willy Wonka
by Chopi-chan
Summary: Se um dia você morar na mesma casa que uma louca controladora, extremamente compulsiva, gasguita, irritante e ainda por cima sonâmbula, com fantasias do Willy Wonka,será capáz de entender a minha dor,mas não seria capáz de continuar vivendo sem ela CAP7ON
1. Chapter 1

**Legendas:**

**Mudança de tempo espaço:** -x-

**Mudança de narração: **_Pessoa narrando_

**Falas:** - Blá blá blá.

**Pensamentos:** - " _pensamento_".

-x-

1 cap.

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 16 anos e estou de férias, felizmente elas já estão acabando. Eu sei, eu sei, qualquer pessoa no seu estado normal estaria triste ou entrando em depreção pelas férias estarem acabando, mas digamos que eu não estou exatamente no meu estado normal. Essas foram as piores férias da minha vida, nem que o Brad Pitt viesse aqui declarasse seu amor platônico e incondicional por mim, tornariam essas férias menos desagradáveis. Ora se você tivesse descoberto que seu pai estava traindo sua mãe com uma vagabunda, você também estaria como eu, deprimida, e parecendo um trapo jogado na cama. Minha mãe então, no coments.

Ok, eu não to legal, preciso de apoio moral de algum ser alegre, para ver se me faz pronunciar mais uma palavra além de "hum...". Peguei o telefone e comecei a discar o número da casa da Tenten, não consegui sair da cama com toda minha alegria.

- Sakura, amiga! Como é que cê ta? - Ela falou toda animada, pois deve ter me reconhecido pelo identificador de número.

- Hum... - Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer no meu pleno estado de felicidade.

- Ai, que foi criatura? - Falou com um ar de preocupação, viu eu tenho amigas tão boas que até reconhecem meus "huns" de tristezas!

- Hum...ai Tenten, minha vida ta um droga! - Disse finalmente me dando por vencido. - Sabe quando tudo tá indo bem e de repente, BUM! Tudo fica uma porcaria?

- Sei sim, uma vez eu tinha acabado de sair da prova eu tinha certeza que eu tinha fechado, então eu sai toda confiante e não vi que tinha vomito pelo chão do corredor, mas também! Porque diabos teria vomito lá? Eu escorreguei e cai de quatro no meio do corredor, e o pior, minha saia levantou e deu pra ver minha calcinha inteirinha! E no outro dia quando a gente recebeu a prova eu ainda tinha tirado 65.** 65**!

- Eu não to falando desse tipo de coisa Tenten! Eu to falando de problemas em casa!

- Eu tive um enorme problema em casa com essa nota.

- Tá, é melhor você vir aqui, e liga pra Hinata e a Haruhi. - Falei já perdendo a paciência. – Vou desligar, xau.

E desliguei o telefone, provavelmente ela deve estar reclamando e dizendo que eu sou muito grosseira ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas eu não tava a fim de ficar discutindo sobre aquilo. Depois de algumas horas ouvi a campainha, deixei para minha mãe atender, não estava nem um pouco a fim de sair daquela cama hoje. Depois de alguns minutos três criaturas entraram no meu quarto, uma delas tinha os cabelos castanhos amarrados em dois coques altos e olhos de mesma cor, o nome desse ser extremamente barulhento era Tenten. A outra era a Hinata, a mais calada de todas, ela tem os cabelos escuros num tom meio azulado, longos e lisos, olhos num tom perolado, eu juro como ainda arranco os olhos dela e fico para mim, muahahahaha, ok, Sakura do mau off. E a última, mas não menos importante, Haruhi. Ela tem os cabelos lisos chegando até metade das costas e uma franjinha meio bagunçada, seus cabelos são castanhos um pouco mais claro que o da Tenten, tem os olhos de um azul celeste vivo e a pele bronzeada. Ela é irmã mais nova da Ino, mas diferente da irmã ela é uma criatura do bem e como o resto de nós, ela não suporta a loira oxigenada.

- Sakura! Pode dizer agora o que aconteceu! - Falou a destruidora do silêncio, sério mesmo, acho que é quase impossível ver a Tenten calada, sabia que ela fala em quanto dorme?

- Seja o que for não deve ser nada bom, olha o estado desse lugar! - Disse a nerd caçulinha. Esqueci de dizer, Haruhi, é um ano adiantada, e ainda sim é a melhor da nossa sala, isso é um dos motivos para Ino pegar tanto no pé dela.

- S-Sakura-chan, o que a-aconteceu? - Eu já disse que a Hinata parece um disco arranhado? Embora eu nunca nem tenha visto um disco na minha vida. Vocês já devem está ficando com raiva de ficar me vendo resmungar, vou logo começar a falar com elas e deixar de ficar reclamando comigo mesma.

Sentei-me na cama e fiz um gesto para que elas pegassem alguns pufes e sentasse perto de mim para que eu podesse contar minha tragédia. E comecei a contar tudo que tinha acontecido, não consegui manter as lágrimas em meus olhos em quanto falava. Os flashes do ocorrido apenas passavam na minha cabeça, como facas cortando minha pele.

_Flashback on_

_Sakura tinha acabado de chegar em casa com sua mãe, elas estavam no shopping, tinham comprado várias roupas lindas, a mãe de Sakura abre a porta devagar para não acordar seu marido e pediu para Sakura tomar cuidado para não fazer barulho pois seu pai estava dormindo. Alguns segundos depois deu para se ouvir um barulho forte._

_- Sakura! Eu disse para fazer silencio! - Sussurrou a mulher._

_- Mas eu não fiz nada! - Sussurrou em resposta._

_As duas se entreolharam e subiram silenciosamente as escadas até o quarto do pai de Sakura, elas pararam de frente para a porta, dava para ouvir alguns ruídos baixos. A mulher mais velha hesitou um pouco antes de abrir a porta, mas não hesitou depois em fechar, pois quando abrira viu a cena que menos queria ver em toda sua vida, seu marido deitado com outra, ela saiu correndo e se trancou no quarto de hospedes. Sakura, no entanto não conseguira se mover dali, estava chocada com a sena que acabara de ver. Seu pai não pensou em fazer outra coisa além de se vestir e ir atraz de sua mulher. A outra estava paralisada não sabia o que fazer, estava com pânico e medo estampado em seu rosto, Sakura queria partir para cima daquela mulher, mas se controlou em apenas dizer._

_- Saia daqui, agora..._

_- E-eu sinto muito, e-eu não queria..._

_- SAI!_

_A mulher não falou mais nada se vestiu e saiu de lá rapidamente. Sakura não se agüentou mais, foi para o seu quarto sem dizer uma palavra, fechou a porta atraz de si, e rendeu-se as lágrimas..._

_Flashback off_

Minhas amigas não sabiam o que dizer, nunca tinham passado por isso e pareciam preocupadas comigo, então elas fizeram uma das poucas coisas que podiam fazer, me abraçaram, em um abraço de consolo e de preocupação. Depois de alguns minutos desse jeito, elas me soltaram.

- Sakura, eu sinto muito mesmo, mas você não pode ficar ai desse jeito pelos erros de seu pai! - Falou Haruhi, odeio quando ela fala, ta sempre certa, nunca vi! Aff!

- H-Haruhi-chan tem razão S-Sakura-chan, você tem que deixar que seus pais se resolvam. - Disse a Hinata com sua calma de sempre.

- É isso, não podemos desanimar! Você é a Sakura se esqueceu? É aquela que está sempre aprontando comigo! - Disse Tenten com um pulo do pufe. E querem saber? Elas têm razão, e de repente toda a tristeza que eu tinha se transformou em raiva.

- Quer saber? Vocês têm razão, eu vou mostrar para o meu pai que aqui com a gente ele tem uma família, e com aquela mulher só tem prazer! - Me levantei da cama e disse com determinação nos olhos.

- É isso ai Sakura! - Disseram as três em uni som.

- Mas agora... - Eu fui discretamente até a cama e peguei um travesseiro. - GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIRO! - E taquei um travesseiro na cara da Haruhi, que tacou na Tenten, que tacou na Hinata, que tacou em mim, e foi pena pra todo lado...

-x-

No andar de baixo.

- Eu sinto muito Sachiko, mas eu quero divórcio. - Falou o homem moreno de olhos verde.

- Você não deveria sentir Satochi, já que tudo isso é culpa sua! - Disse a mulher de cabelos rosa e olhos castanhos.

O homem respirou fundo numa tentativa de se acalmar, sabia que aquela conversa não seria das melhores que teria com sua mulher, ou melhor, ex-mulher.

- Olha Sachiko, você pode até não ter percebido, mas eu não te amo mais!

- É, você tava ocupado demais com aquelazinha pra poder me amar! - Falou a mulher já furiosa com o seu marido.

Satochi não agüentou mais, para ele, aquela foi a gota d'água.

- Exato! Porque é ela que eu amo! E tente entender isso, eu sei que você também não me ama mais, é só essa sua cabeça teimosa que não quer aceitar isso! - Sachiko já ia começar a falar de novo mais Satochi continuou. - E o nome dela é Uchiha Mikoto, e é ela que eu AMO! E vai ser com ela que eu vou passar a morar a partir de agora! - Homem subiu e pegou as malas já prontas.

- Estou vendo que você já tinha tomado essa decisão antes, veja só, já está até de malas prontas! - A mulher falou com raiva tentando disfarçar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Eu quero os papeis do divórcio daqui a 40 dias Sachiko. - Disse fechando a porta e indo embora deixando a mulher a sua frente a chorar no sofá.

- Porque isso tinha que acontecer comigo meu Deus? - Sussurrou a mulher para si mesma.

- Mãe? - Falou a menina dona dos orbes esmeraldas que estava na escada junto de mais três meninas, que ao ver o estado da mãe de sua amiga sabiam que era hora de irem embora, elas se despediram de Sakura dando-lhe um abraço, e acenaram para a dona da casa, e depois saíram.

- Sakura, eu...

A mulher não precisou dizer mais nada, a menina correu e abraçou sua mãe, essa sabia que esta precisava apenas disso.

- Me desculpe Sakura, eu sinto muito mesmo, mais seu pai ama a Uchiha Mikoto.

- Não precisa se desculpar, a culpa não é sua, e sim daquela Uchiha...

-x-

**Yoooooooooooo!**

**Gente eu to tão feliz, minha 1ª fic de sasusaku s2 :D! O cap. ta pequeno, mas é só o 1º né, depois tem mais ;D!**

**Nota: Haruhi é minha personagem, ela é irmã mais nova da Ino, se quiserem saber a ficha dela, eu vou colocar no meu profile.**

**Plz leiam e mandem reviews!**

**Bjs mina ;***


	2. Chapter 2

**Legendas:**

**Local da Hitória: **Nova York**  
**

**Mudança de tempo espaço:** -x-

**Mudança de narração: **_Pessoa narrando_

**Falas:** - Blá blá blá.

**Pensamentos:** - " _pensamento_".

-x-

2 cap.

Ok. 1º dia de aula, não pode ser tão ruim, quanto foram às férias. Ou será que pode? Para com isso Sakura, vamos pensar positivo, já são 7:30, a aula começa 8:00. Eu já estava com o uniforme da escola, mas fui me olhar no espelho para garantir, nunca se sabe né? Eu passei a ver a minha figura no espelho, ta, até que eu não sou feia, tenho os cabelos rosa, lisos e chegando até o ombro, olhos num tom de esmeralda, pele branca, meu corpo é bem bonito apesar de eu não ter seios tão "fartos" como os da Ino, mas ainda sim, meu corpo é bem bonito! Olhei para o uniforme, o desse ano ta muito mais bonito, é uma saia rodada azul escuro com detalhes em preto, uma blusa pólo branca com detalhes em preto e azul, um colete preto com botões azuis e uma gravata quadriculada de preto e azul. Deixei a gravata para fora do colete e coloquei uma tiarinha branca, como o tênis era livre eu coloquei meu lindo all star de cano alto, ele chegava até um pouco mais acima do calcanhar. Deci e fui tomar meu café da manha, ia esperar as meninas aqui, já que minha casa é caminho para escola. Ouvi a campainha, deveria ser elas, me levantei da mesa, peguei minhas coisas e atendi a porta.

- Sakuuraaaaaa! Vamos só faltam 20 minutos ate as aulas começarem, e a gente ainda nem olhou as nossas turmas! - Disse a Tenten como sempre escandalosa, ela estava com o mesmo uniforme que o meu, só que o colete dela estava aberto e a gravata desamarrada, ela usava um tênis da puma preto com branco e o mesmo penteado de sempre.

- Da pra parar de gritar e irmos logo, como você mesmo disse só faltam vinte minutos! - Foi à vez de Haruhi falar, ela estava com o uniforme todo direitinho, mas como pude notar, o colete tava apertado nela, fazendo com que ela soltasse os dois primeiros botões, a gravata dela estava dentro do colete, ela usava uma meia branca que ia ate metade da cocha e um sapatinho de lolita e seus cabelos estavam soltos como quase sempre.

- Ah, não enche Haruhi! Vamos Sakura antes que a metida a santinha acabe virando o diabo e devore a gente.

- T-Tenten-chan, não provoque a Haruhi-chan, n-nós já estamos muito atrasadas! - Falou Hinata, ela estava com o uniforme parecido com o da Haruhi, só que nenhum dos botões estavam soltos, ela não usava a meia de cano alto e seus cabelos estavam soltos.

- Hinata tem razão! - Falei pondo um fim na provável briga que iria acontecer, fechei a porta e comecei a andar junto delas ate o colégio, não seria muito tempo de caminhada já que o colégio ficava no outro quarteirão.

-x-

Chegamos atrasadas, mas chegamos, não parecíamos que estávamos atrasadas já que ninguém estava nas salas ainda.

- Vamos temos que correr! Não quero chegar atrasada na sala no meu 1º dia de aula! - Falei em quanto puchava a Tenten pelo braço.

- Mais... - Disse a Hinata parando de repente atrás de nos.

- O que foi Hinata? - Perguntou Haruhi

- As aulas só começam daqui a meia hora, como hoje e o 1º dia, eles dão mais meia hora para que os alunos achem suas salas. - Completou Hinata.

Um minuto de silencio.

- O QUE? - Gritamos eu e Tenten em uni som

- Por que você não disse isso antes? - Perguntei com raiva de ter acordado tão cedo.

- Poderia estar em casa comendo meu lindo cereal uma hora dessas! - Falou Tenten.

- E-Eu achei que vocês soubessem...

- Ta gente, agora a gente já ta aqui mesmo. Vamos logo ver nossas salas. - Falou a Haruhi, então nos fomos ate o quadro de aviso.

Só pode ta brincadeira com a minha cara! Sinceramente só podem estar de gozação comigo!

- Que bom Sakura! Nós ficamos na mesma sala pelo menos! - Falou Haruhi animada.

- É, mas você já olhou em quem mais também ta na nossa sala? - Ela então começou a procurar, logo eu pude ver a cara dela de horror.

_Lista:_

_2A - Haruno Sakura _

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Rock Lee_

_Sabuka no Gaara_

_Sabuka no Temari_

_Sai_

_Tsuchi Karin_

_Tsuchi Kin_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Yamanaka Haruhi_

_Yamanaka Ino_

- Essa não, eu vou ter que aturar a minha irmã aqui também! - Falou incrédula.

- E eu que vou ter que aturar o filho daquela infeliz! - Exclamei indignada.

- E ainda tem aquela dupla de gatas siamesas amestradas da minha irmã! - Completou Haruhi cada vez mais furiosa como eu.

- E ainda... - Eu ia continuar a reclamar e colocar mais defeito naquela porcaria mais fui interrompida.

- Calma gente, não pode ser tão ruim, pelo menos vocês conseguiram ficar na mesma sala. - Falou Tenten tentando amenizar a situação

- T-Tentem ver o lado bom da coisa. - Disse Hinata.

É, lado bom: 1 ponto, lado ruim: ...0000000000000000000000000000¹²³³¹²³³¹²³¹²³¹²³¹²³¹²³¹²¹²³¹²³¹²³...Lado ruim vence! Não estou tentando ser pessimista, mas quando algo ruim acontece parece que ele se multiplica por unzilhão. Eu e Haruhi nos despedimos de Tenten e Hinata combinando de nos encontrarmos no refeitório na hora do almoço e seguimos para praticamente o inferno. Já sabei que não seria bom ser da mesma sala que aquela porca descerebrada, mas tive essa certeza concreta assim que puis os pés naquela maldita sala.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é a Testuda e seu pau-mandado-super-dotado! - Falou a loira de roupas mais curtas do que deveriam ser usadas na escola.

- Eu não sou nenhuma dessas vacas siamesas amestradas que você chama de "amigas" Ino. - Disse Haruhi com desdém.

- Ora sua...! - Ameaçou Karin, em resposta o insulto.

- "Ora, ora, ora" Vocês tão dando uma de relógio agora? O que aconteceu com o papel de vagabundas que vocês contracenavam tão bem? - Falei com falsa surpresa, o que deixaram as três com cara de "você vai se arrepender por se meter comigo Haruno", mas quem liga? Eu não.

Se o professor não tivesse chegado nós iríamos acabar partindo pros "Fights" ali mesmo na sala. Ele entrou e pediu que todos se sentassem e foi o que fizemos, me sentei no meio, do lado da janela, nem muito perto do professor e nem muito perto da confusão do fundão. Como sempre Haruhi se sentou lá na frente para poder prestar atenção. Comecei a olhar para janela que me parecia mais interessante do que a aula. Estava me afundando em pensamentos quando fui tirada dos mesmos por um garoto de cabelos negros bagunçados e olhos ônix, que entrava na sala ofegante como se tivesse acabado de correr na maratona.

- Poderia saber o motivo de seu atraso ? - Falou o professor Kakashi, ele deveria ter seus 23 anos, cabelos prateados, olhos pretos e o rosto coberto por uma mascara por mais estranho que possa parecer.

- Perdi a hora... - Falou o garoto sem muita emoção.

- Pois espero que você encontre-a nos próximos dias, agora sente-se. - Falou Kakashi-sensei com sua calma inconfundível.

Uchiha. O nome que ultimamente me trazia tantos sentimentos indesejáveis, não consegui evitar que um ódio gigantesco tomasse conta de mim, passei a encará-lo com tanta fúria, que não duvidaria se logo começassem a sair lasers de meus olhos. Ele procurava uma cadeira onde pudesse se sentar, olhou pra mim sem muita emoção e veio se sentar ao meu lado, tratei logo de desviar o olhar para a janela antes que eu pulasse em seu pescoço. Notei-o me olhando em alguns momentos, deve ter me reconhecido como filha do homem que a mãe dele colocou para dentro de casa. Depois de um tempo acabei me perdendo em pensamentos novamente.

-x-

Finalmente o sinal para o almoço tocou, me levantei e fui me encontrar com Haruhi para irmos ao refeitório juntas, ela reclamava constantemente sobre o seu colete estar muito apertado. Não estava prestando muita atenção no que ela dizia, pois estava muito perdida em pensamentos para isso.

- Eu to começando a ficar envergonhada de ter que andar por ai destacando tanto os meus seios. - Falou Haruhi em quanto tentava fechar os dois últimos botões.

- Pois eu acho que você está muito melhor desse jeito! - Fui então tirada de meus devaneios por uma voz masculina atraz de nós, então nos viramos para ver quem falou.

- Sai! - Exclamamos eu e Haruhi ao mesmo tempo. - Há quanto tempo! - Prossegui e dando-lhe um abraço.

- E eu não ganho um abraço seu? - Falou ele para ela.

- Não depois do que você disse seu pervertido! - Falou ela com falsa raiva dando um tapinha no braço dele. Eu, Haruhi, Sai, Hinata, Tente e infelizmente Ino, nos conhecemos desde pequenos, só que por razões de Ino ter se tornado um "popularzinha" ela deixou de andar conosco. Começamos a rir e fomos encontrar com as meninas.

Nos sentamos em uma mesa qualquer e colocamos a conversa em dia, fazia tempo desde que todos nós estávamos juntos.

- Primeiro dia de aula e já servem essa porcaria! - Falou Tenten indignada olhando para o próprio prato na mesa.

- Pelo menos eles fizeram arroz branquinho e não aqueles todos enfeitados. - Disse Hinata, quando ela estava entre amigos costumava ser mais aberta. - Ou quase branco... - Disse depois de mecher no bolo de arroz com o garfo e descobrir seu tom amarelo-esverdeado. Todos rimos da cara de nojo que Tenten fez depois de olhar para o suposto "arroz".

Comecei a procurar alguma coisa interessante pelo refeitório em quanto meus amigos conversavam, e meus olhos pararam na mesa onde tinham os jogadores de futebol (**N/A: **Americano ta gente ;D?) e as lideres de torcida, até que vi um coisa que me chamou atenção, um ruivo, que não costumava sentar alí antigamente, principalmente tão intimo daquela porca, os dois estavam praticamente na mesma cadeira.

- Haruhi, quem é aquele alí? - Perguntei fazendo um gesto discreto com o indicador para o ruivo.

- Ah, é o Gaara, o namorado da vez da Ino, ele entrou esse ano no time de futebol como atacante, ele vive indo lá em casa ter seus amasso noturnos com ela. - Falou com certo desgosto na voz.

- Digo que não passa de um mês. - Afirmou Tenten entrando na conversa.

- Se isso fosse aposta você provavelmente perderia Tenten, eles já fizeram um mês semana passada. - Disse Haruhi.

- Estou chocada! - Ironizei, todos riram.

- Vocês deveriam dar mais crédito para a Ino, talvez ela goste mesmo do cara dessa vez. - Falou sem muita emoção na voz.

- Aff Sai, você conhece minha irmã!

- Sinceramente nunca a vi namorar um menino por mais de dois meses. - Disse Hinata.

- Tentando defender a porquinha Sai? - Falei acusadoramente.

- Só estão sendo realista...

- Seeei! - Falamos eu, Tenten e Hinata em uni som.

- Aff, deixem o menino argumentar pode ser que ele esteja certo dessa vez! - Disse uma Haruhi emburrada, o difícil era saber se era pelo namoro da irmã ou por Sai estar a defendendo. Eu ia fazer um comentário maldoso se não fosse pela voz estridente da diretora que falava pelo auto-falante.

_- Queridos alunos, sejam bem vindos todos a um novo ano letivo aqui no Senkai Guken, agora depois do almoço, sinto informar que não terá aulas..._

- Pois só você que sente. - Sussurrei para Tenten que deu risinho abafado.

_-Ao em vez das aulas teremos uma reunião no auditório onde explicaremos as regras da escola e daremos os avisos sobre os grupos acadêmicos e o baile de inverno que se aproxima. Obrigado e espero vocês todos lá daqui a vinte minutos._

Logo pouco a pouco, os estudantes foram terminando e se retirando do recinto, nós fizemos o mesmo, caminhamos conversando animadamente até chegar ao auditório, nos sentamos e esperamos a diretora e o resto dos professores começarem a falar. Quando todos finalmente chegaram, Tsunade-sama começou.

- Como todos já devem saber, meu nome é Tsunade e eu sou a diretora aqui no Senkai Guken, eu queria lhes dar minhas boas vindas e informar o que é meu dever, mesmo que saiba que muitos de vocês não irão obedecer. - Falou arrancando muitos risos no auditório e depois prosseguiu. - Vamos as regras: 1º: Todo aluno deve estar na sala de aula pelo menos cinco minutos antes do sinal tocar, se o aluno chegar três vezes atrasado será mandado a diretoria. 2º: Nas trocas de salas de aulas durantes os intervalos de aulas, os alunos deverão ir imediatamente para suas respectivas aulas depois de passar em seus armários. 3º: Todos aqueles que estiverem fora das salas de aulas em horário de aula sem o passe será mandado para mim para se explicar. 4º: Não é permitidas vendas de objetos ou comida por partes dos alunos dentro do colégio. 5º: Não é permitido namoro nos arredores da escola. Essa com certeza de ser quebrada por muitos alunos. - Comentou arrancando mais risos. - 6º: O horário de aulas acaba apenas 3:00 e os grupos escolares começam as 3:10. 7º:Jogos oficiais de times escolares serão vendidos apenas na tesouraria das escolas participantes ou por alunos responsáveis pelo serviço. 8º: O aluno que ficar em detenção, comprirá o castigo após as aulas, não interessando se faz ou não algum clube. 9º: As detenções serão castigos incumbidos pelos professores ou por mim a diretora, dependendo do tamanho da fatalidade. E por último 10º: É proibido o uso de aparelhos eletrônicos em sala de aula.

Finalizou Tsunade passando o microfone para Kurenai a professora que sempre organizava o comitê do baile.

- Boa tarde, agora eu irei passar os avisos para vocês sobre os clubes e o baile de inverno. Os clubes desse ano serão os clubes de Futebol, Lideres de torcida, Música, Teatro, Matemática, Artes plásticas e o clube de Dança são os oficiais do nosso colégio, os que competem por títulos ou fazem projetos importantes para a nossa escola, há mais clubes mais que são apenas para diversão e entretenimento de vocês como: Tennis, Tiro, Equitação, Natação. Amanhã será o recrutamento para os clubes. - Muitos alunos começaram a conversar depois desse último aviso perguntando se entraria em algum e coisas do gênero. - Silêncio, por favor! - Todos foram parando de falar aos poucos. - Agora vou falar sobre o baile de inverno. Como esse ano o baile vai coincidir com o Halloween, nós resolvemos fazer um baile de fantasias, aqueles que quiserem fazer parte do comitê do baile amanhã venham até minha sala. - Finalizou passando o microfone de volta para Tsunade.

- Agora que já damos todos os avisos eu lhes desejo um ótimo ano letivo! - Disse por fim recebendo aplausos de todos.

-x-

Me despedi das meninas e entrei na minha casa, estava muito cansada para fazer qualquer coisa, era apenas o primeiro dia e eu já estava abarrotada de tarefa de casa e já era 4:32! Comecei a me desesperar e fui correndo para o meu quarto, mas parei quando vi minha mãe sentada na escada.

- Mãe..? O que foi? - Perguntei já sabendo que tinha algo errado e que provavelmente não iria gostar da resposta.

- Sakura, minha filha! - Falou num sobressalto, parece que ela não tinha me notado até então. - É-é, não foi nada!

- Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa mãe, te conheço! - Falei, o que deixou ela meio receosa se deveria ou não falar.

- É que bem, o seu pai me ligou e...

- E? - A vi respirar bem fundo antes de continuar.

- E pediu que você fosse dormir na casa dela por algumas semanas.

- O QUE? E você disse que não certo? - Perguntei desesperada, como não obtive resposta eu repiti já quase sem esperanças. - Certo?

- É que ele me disse que eu ficaria com sua guarda se você pudesse ficar visitando ele e passando alguns dias lá.

- Mas os que diabos está acontecendo? Vocês acham por acaso que eu sou uma criancinha para vocês brigarem pela minha guarda?

- Minha filha eu sei, eu sei, mas eu ainda não aceitei o divorcio e quero agradar o seu pai para que ele tire essa idéia ridícula da cabeça.

- Mas mãe!

- Por favor Sakura, eu não quero ter que ir para justiça com seu pai, por favor! - Suplicou-me.

- Tá, tá bom, quando começa o inferno?

- Amanhã e, por favor, trate de se comportar lá viu!

- Tanto faz. - subi e me tranquei no quarto, afinal eu teria que arrumar minhas coisas para o inferno.

-x-

_Haruhi narrando_

Finalmente cheguei em casa meus pés doíam de tanto andar, subi e fui imediatamente para o meu quarto queria terminar logo aqueles malditos deveres de casa, tirei aquele uniforme e vesti um vestidinho branco bordado de pequenas flores azuis, ele amarrava no pescoço, de tecido fino e confortável, muito melhor do que aquele colete apertado.

- Sai idiota... - Sussurrei instantaneamente corada ao me lembrar do colete, balancei a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Parecia não ter ninguém em casa em tão fui fazer o dever sorte de só faltar o de matemática, já tinha feito os outros na sala de aula. Sentei na minha escrivaninha e comecei a fazer alguns cálculos, quando estava quase terminando fui interrompida pela campainha. - Deve ser a Ino. - Falei para mim mesma, indo atender, mas acabei tendo a visão de um menino ruivo de olhos verdes. - Gaara? Ino te convidou?

- Sim, ela ta ai? - Perguntou me encarando.

- Não, mas entra acho que ela chega já. - Falei, e ele entrou. - Se quiser pode se sentar ali no sofá da sala. - Apontei para o móvel para onde o menino foi e se sentou sem fazer cerimônia. - Eu vou subir e terminar a tarefa e volto já. - Falei em quanto subia.

- Certo... - Ótimo agora minhas únicas companhias seriam um Gaara psicopata e logo, logo um Ino oferecida para cima de uma Gaara psicopata. Subi e terminei o último calculo rapidamente e fechei o caderno, fui ate o espelho do meu closet ver meu estado deplorável, penteie meus cabelos e depois desci. Gaara ainda estava sentado sem fazer absolutamente nada além de olhar o aquário enorme de peixes na sala.

- Bonito né? - Sorri docemente me referindo ao aquário. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e depois falou.

- Sim, muito...

- Você quer um chocolate quente, ou alguma coisa? - Ofereci.

- Quero, obrigado. - Então eu saí e fui preparar um chocolate quente, o único problema é que eu era um desastre na cozinha, mas ele não precisava saber disso certo?

Fui até a cozinha e peguei o leite, não deveria ser muito difícil, liguei o fogão e coloquei o leite para ferver e depois fui pegar o Nescau.

- Onde é que ta esse Nescau? - Falei em quanto remexia nas prateleiras, até que comecei a sentir um cheiro estranho de queimado. - Mas o que? - Corri até o fogão e acabei me deparando com fogo, MUITO fogo, o fogão estava pegando fogo! Fiquei desesperada, peguei um pano e tentei tirar a panela com leite de lá, mas tava muito quente e acabei derrubando e soltando um grito pelos dedos queimados.

- Está tudo bem ai? - Ouvi Gaara perguntar lá da sala.

- T-Tá! Não se preocupe! - Falei em quanto puchava a mangueira da pia, mas meus dedos como estavam queimados não conseguiram segurar direito e ela acabou por ficar jogando água para todos os lados descontrolada, no consegui evitar alguns gritos com os jarros de água me acertando com força, ouvindo os gritos Gaara correu até a cozinha para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Mas que por...? - Ele parou de falar e foi tentar desligar a torneira da mangueira assim que viu a mesma tentando me assassinar, o fogo já tinha apagado, pois os detectores acabaram ligando. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu desligar, eu acabei por escorregar no piso molhado e levar ele junto comigo. Ambos estavam molhados e eu estava estirada no chão com ele de quatro em cima de mim com nossos rostos bem próximos e ofegantes pelo ocorrido, digamos que não era a melhor posição para sermos encontrados. Ficamos ali no chão nos encarando, eu estava corada pela sua proximidade e ele em silêncio até falar. - Me lembre de nunca mais deixar você sozinha em uma cozinha. - Não consegui conter um sorriso, ficaríamos assim se o telefone não tivesse tocado e me chamado à realidade de ele era o namorado da minha irmã e aquele não seria o melhor jeito de meus pais me encontrarem se chegassem. Levantei-me e corri para atender, fui até o telefone desajeitada e escorregando de vez em quando por estar toda molhada, tentei pegar o telefone, meus dedos ainda doíam, mas não queria demonstrar.

- Alô? - Falei desajeitada já que o telefone estava escorregando de minhas mãos.

- Alô! Haruhi, se o Gaara estiver aí, diz para ele que eu sinto muito, mas eu vou dormir na casa da Karin hoje, ok? Bye! - Disse Ino

- Espera Ino, mas...! - Ela não deixou eu terminar, já tinha desligado, tentei colocar o telefone no gancho em vão, quando consegui acabei pressionando um de meus dedos e soltei um grito abafado de dor que foi ouvido por Gaara.

- O que mais você, pois fogo dessa vez? - Falou ele em quanto andava até mim e depois viu meus dedos queimados. - Parece que foram seus dedos. - Disse olhando para os mesmos.

- A-ah, isso! - Falei mostrando os dedos. - N-não foi n-nada! - Falei agora os escondendo. Então ele pegou meus dedos e me guiou novamente até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e pegou algo gelado e me deu. - P-pra que isso? - Perguntei.

- Vai melhorar. Segure com as pontas dos dedos.

- T-tá. - Voltamos até a sala e sentamos no chão, pois não queríamos molhar o sofá de minha mãe, ele passou a me olhar de maneira que estava me deixando errada. - O-o que foi? - Perguntei já incomodada com seu olhar, então ele começou a tirar a jaqueta preta que ele usava o que me fez corar ou ver a blusa cinza que ele usava marcar seu tórax definido.

- Se cubra. - Disse me dando a jaqueta. - Não quero minha cunhadinha tão a mostra. - Falou o que me fez olhar para mim mesma e ver que aquele vestido estava marcando meu corpo inteiro e deixando-me praticamente a mostra. Corei até o último fiu de cabelo, peguei a jaqueta e tratei logo de me cobrir, o que fez ele dar um meio sorriso. Então me lembrei de Ino e falei.

- Gaara, Ino ligou e disse que vai dormir na casa de Karin hoje. - Ele me olhou sem muita emoção. - Mas ela disse que sente muito! - Exclamei.

- Tenho que ir agora... - Falou ele em quanto se levantava para ir, me levantei e fui atraz e disse.

- Ela disse que sente muito, muito, muuuuito mesmo! - Falei atraz dele.

- Diga a ela que eu também, tchau... - Saiu fechando a porta. Olhei em volta e depois exclamei.

- Ótimo, agora vou ter que limpar tudo isso sozinha! - Falei para mim mesma indo começar a limpar.

-x-

_Tenten narrando_

Chegamos na casa da Hinata, como meus pais viajaram ontem e minha amiga aqui mora praticamente em um mansão, ai é só juntar as peças! Eu poderia estar na casa da Haruhi, mas não suporto a Ino. Andava animadamente com Hinata até o quarto da mesma, entramos no aposento e colocamos roupas mais casuais.

- Temos que terminar as tarefas Tenten!- Exclamou Hinata olhando para mim jogada na cama.

- Quer fazer pra mim não Hinatinha linda do meu coração? - Perguntei com preguiça.

- Não. - Falou ela praticamente me obrigando a me levantar com aquele olhar do mal.

- Tá, tá! - Falei me levantando e indo pegar minha mochila. Começamos a fazer a tarefas juntas como a Hinata é muito nerd, ela acabou rapidinho de fazer e eu de copiar sem ela notar. Começamos a conversar, o que me deu muita sede. - Eu vou ali beber água ta Hinata? - Disse em quanto saía do quarto sem esperar pela resposta. O que não foi uma boa idéia considerando que eu não sabia onde ficava nada na casa dela, como eu não conseguia achar a cozinha tentei voltar para o quarto de Hinata, como os corredores eram todos parecidos acabei me perdendo, até que achei um corredor igual ao do dela, tinha até uma porta do lado como no corredor do quarto dela, então entrei bruscamente sem bater. - Hinata! Onde é que fica a cozi... epa você não é a Hinata! - Falei assim que eu vi um anjo na minha frente, será que eu encontrei a porta para o céu? Um menino moreno, com longos cabelos castanhos e molhados, com olhos perolados que usava apenas uma toalha para cobrir as partes de baixo se é que entendem. Aquele corpo molhado e sarado, meus lábios não se controlaram e acabaram por me trair. - Anjo... - Sussurrei.

- Na verdade meu nome é Neji. - Falou o anj-digo Neji, me tirando do transe em que ele me colocou, quando notei corei ferozmente e sair correndo fechando a porta com força atraz de mim. Corri e acabei encontrando o quarto de Hinata, entrei e fechei a porta, vi que ela já ia perguntar o que aconteceu.

- Nem pergunte! - Disse indo beber água da pia do banheiro logo, sem riscos de pagar mais um mico na frente de um anjo.

-x-

**Yoooooooo o/**

**Desculpa por ter demorado mais eu estava sem muita inspiração para escrever n.n"...Espero que gostem desse cap também ;)**

**Agradecimentos:**

**UchihaJojo: Que bom que você está gostando, eu tbm achei engraçado essa parte e espero que você tbm goste desse cap, tá bem maior que o outro, continue acompanhando ;D**

**UchihaLilyHaruno: 1º review, ta toda importante né ;D? Ta ai o que vc queria ver, espero que goste e continue acompanhando; *.**

**Até a próxima, plz mandem review e fação essa baka feliz :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Legendas:**

**Local da Hitória: **Nova York**  
**

**Mudança de tempo espaço:** -x-

**Mudança de narração: **_Pessoa narrando_

**Falas:** - Blá blá blá.

**Pensamentos:** - " _pensamento_".

-x-

3 cap.

_Sakura narrando_

Péssimo dia, péssimo dia, péssimo dia, não sai dessa cama Sakura, péssimo dia, péssimo dia, péssimo dia, péssimo dia, péssimo dia, péssimo dia, péssimo dia, não levante dessa cama Sakura, péssimo dia, péssimo dia, péssimo dia, péssimo dia, péssimo dia, péssimo dia, não levante dessa cama Sakura.

Esses eram os únicos pensamentos que passavam pela minha cabeça em quanto eu me espreguiçava na minha cama, já eram sete e quinze, mas eu não estava a fim de sair da minha cama hoje para depois ter que ir para _lá_. E eu fiquei ali, olhando para o teto do meu quarto como se aquele fosse um céu estrelado, o que parecia devido às estrelinhas que eu coloquei para brilhar no escuro, como ainda estava tudo fechado, elas ainda brilhavam, estavam fracas, mas ainda sim lindas, como se a noite inteira acordadas cintilando não tivessem feito-lhes nenhum mau, ou talvez tivesse, mas elas eram fortes e ainda estavam lá, brilhando. Minha mãe entrou no quarto em quanto eu filosofava com as estrelas e abriu as cortinas de meu quarto apagando o brilho de minhas amiguinhas.

- Sakura! Levanta daí! O carro do seu pai ta aqui para levar suas coisas, depois do colégio você vai direto para casa dos Uchiha, certo? - A pergunta soou mais como uma ordem para mim.

- Fazer o que se ainda não sou maior de idade. - Respondi com desinteresse me levantando e indo me arrumar.

- Ótimo, eu vou pegar essas suas malas e levar para o carro. - Disse em quanto pegava minhas coisas. - E se arrume logo, que já as meninas estarão aqui para vocês irem para o colégio! - Exclamou agora longe com minhas coisas.

Eu estava no banheiro, tirei a roupa e deixei que a água do chuveiro me molhasse, relaxei, como se aquela água gelada estivesse levando junto com ela as coisas que me afligiam. Terminei de tomar banho e me vesti, não estava com um ânimo muito bom, mas queria que as meninas se preocupassem, coloquei duas fivelinhas no meu cabelo para segurar alguns fios de cabelo que teimavam em cair sobre meus olhos, desci e fui tomar café, acabei e fiquei sentada esperando pelas meninas. A campainha tocou e eu fui atender, vi minhas amigas do mesmo jeito de sempre, cada uma feliz e radiante do seu jeito.

- Como as estrela... - Sussurrei para mim mesma.

- O que? - Perguntou Haruhi.

- Nada não! - Respondi com um sorriso e depois pensei: Minhas amigas são como as estrelas, sempre passam por maus bocados, mas mesmo assim...

- Então vamos? - Convidou Tenten com um singelo sorriso.

- Sim! - Respondi também sorrindo e saímos pela porta conversando animadamente até o colégio.

Continuam brilhando...Eu também posso ser uma estrela, não vou deixar de brilhar por simples feixes de luzes me ofuscando! E com esses pensamentos segui meu caminho.

-x-

Chegamos ao colégio, hoje estava especialmente agitado, seria o recrutamento para os clubes, havia várias meninas histéricas dando gritinhos de felicidade por poder ter a chance de entrar nas lideres de torcida e ficar perto dos jogadores de futebol. Eca, odeio frescura.

- S-sakura, você vai entrar em algum clube? - Perguntou Hinata.

- Não sei, e vocês, vão entrar em algum? - Perguntei.

- Eu já estou em quase todos mesmo. - Suspirou Haruhi, ela era obrigada pelos pais a fazer várias coisas como: Equitação, matemática, violino, piano, teatro, pintura, isso só no colégio, ela tinha outras coisas como: Etiqueta, ballet, market...ela odiava tudo aquilo, os pais eram importantes empresários e como ela era um "gênio" eles passaram a "investir" nela, fizeram as mesmas coisas com a Ino, mas suas notas eram ruins e ela era "rebelde" para eles, então eles sempre pegam no pé da Haruhi para ela ser a filha perfeita que eles nunca tiveram, mesmo ela odiando tudo isso, ela não quer decepcioná-los, por isso continua fazendo as aulas, o que é mais um motivo para Ino pegar tanto no pé dela.

- Hei, senhorita perfeita, não estraga a grassa da conversa não! - Brincou Tenten. - Eu acho que vou querer entrar no de dança.

- E que dança você vai fazer? - Perguntei.

- Jazz, embora tenha um novo grupo muito bom de hip-hop...mas eu sou muito melhor no jazz, vou tentar fazer os dois! - Afirmou Tenten com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Tenten sempre foi uma menina alegre, mesmo seus pais serem comerciantes falidos, nunca vi um lágrima cair de seus olhos. Os pais dela viajaram para o interior numa nova oferta de emprego que apareceu e ela está na casa de Hinata agora, talvez ela tenha que se mudar depois ou vai viver em uma pensão, ou vai ficar com os Hyuugas se o pai de Hinata permitir, mas ela sempre diz que tudo vai dar certo.

- Eu acho que vou entrar no de Tennis, não tem competição com outros colégios, mas eu não gosto de competições mesmo. - Disse Hinata dando de ombros. Isso era verdade, Hinata nunca gostou de competições, ela sempre fora muito tímida, ela vem de uma típica e rica família, mas mesmo assim ela teve muitos problemas. O primeiro foi por ser mulher, o seu pai era rígido naquela história de deixar tudo para seu primogênit**o** **homem**, mas Hinata nasceu, depois ela não era muito ligada em algumas tradições dos Hyuugas o que fez com que o pai praticamente a rejeitasse, e por ser tímida e aparentar ser fraca não ajudava muito, até hoje ele é muito rígido com ela.

- Boa idéia, eu acho que vou entrar com você Hinata! - Exclamei feliz com a idéia de não ter competição.

- Ótimo! - Sorriu ela.

- Vamos, já vai tocar! - Falou Haruhi!

- Ta, tá. - Disse Tenten com a cara fechada e com os braços atraz da cabeça. Despedimos-nos e fomos paras salas de aula. Eu e Haruhi entramos, vimos Sai e fomos falar com ele.

- E ai alma penada? - Exclamei brincando.

- Tudo bem feiosa. - Disse com de seus falsos sorrisos, eu odiava aquele apilido que ele me dera desde criança.

- Antigos hábitos nunca mudam. - Falou Haruhi brincando olhando para nós dois. Nesse momento o professor entrou, todos já estavam na sala, como a aula era de Biologia nós tínhamos que sentar de dupla, eu sentei com Haruhi, Sai ficou sozinho atraz de nós.

- Eu sou Orochimaru, seu novo professor de biologia. - Disse o homem de longos cabelos pretos, pele branca como se ele não tivesse melanina em sua pele, olhos amarelos e parecidos com os de uma cobra. Não gostei muito dele, ele me provocava arrepios que não era dos bons. - Fiquem calados se não quiserem pegar suspensão. - E começou a aula, eu notei que ele era aquele tipo de professo que fazia de tudo para acabar com a vida dos alunos. Dava o conteúdo como se tivesse pressa para fazer algo e sair dali e depois passava um milhão de tarefas para passar o tempo. Duas palavras perfeitas o descreveriam: Cobra Maldita.

-x-

_Hinata narrando_

O Professor ainda não tinha chegado e eu estava conversando com a Tenten até que eu notei que ele ficou de repente toda vermelha, achei estranho, normalmente quem ficava vermelha do nada era eu, virei meus olhos para porta da sala para achar o culpado, mas eu só vi o Neji chegar. Foi ai que eu me toquei.

- Tenten, o que foi mesmo que aconteceu ontem a noite? - Perguntei com uma certa malícia que fez ela corar mais.

- N-Nada! - Falou virando o rosto.

- Sei, eu posso não saber o que aconteceu ontem, mas eu to vendo que você é caidinha pelo Neji! - Falei, ok acho que nós trocamos de papeis.

- Se for para falar de mim Hinata antes lembre do Na-ru-to! - Falou menos corada e agora com o sorriso no rosto ao ver minha tonalidade cor de pimentão.

- Isso foi quando nós éramos mais novos! - Exclamei.

- Sei... - Disse Tenten sarcasticamente, mas agora ela me paga.

- NEJI! - Gritei deixando uma Tenten totalmente corada.

- Oi Hinata. - Ele veio até nós e me deu um beijo na bochecha me cumprimentando.

- Oi Neji. Deixa eu te apresentar minha amiga, essa é a Tenten, ela está dormindo lá em casa esses dias. - Falei apontando para Tenten. Ele olhou para ela de cima abaixo e depois falou.

- Isso explica muita coisa. - Falou o que fez a Tenten corar mais ainda, para sorte dela o professor chegou nessa hora, nos sentamos perto um do outro e a aula começou. O tempo passou e eu finalmente acabei achando algo que me interessasse, vi Neji passando um bilhete para Tenten, ela corou e depois me pediu para passar para ele, sorri e abri o bilhete. Resolvi então me intrometer um pouquinho na conversa.

_Neji: Gostou da visão?_

_**Tenten: Eu errei os quartos tá bom, não tenho culpa se na sua casa todos os corredores são iguais!**_

**Hinata: Que visão Neji?**

E passei o bilhete de volta para o Neji, que quando abriu deu um sorrisinho de canto, escreveu e depois passou de novo para mim, li e não pude deixar de sorrir e depois escrever e passar para Tenten.

_Neji: Gostou da visão?_

_**Tenten: Eu errei os quartos tá bom, não tenho culpa se na sua casa todos os corredores são iguais!**_

**Hinata: Que visão Neji?**

_Neji: Sua amiga invadiu o meu quarto ontem em quanto eu estava me trocando._

**Hinata: Tenten :O, estou de queixo caído! Eu sei que meu primo é gostoso, mas invadir o quarto dele já é obsessão!**

Vi-a escrever e olhar para mim com raiva, depois me passou.

_Neji: Gostou da visão?_

_**Tenten: Eu errei os quartos tá bom, não tenho culpa se na sua casa todos os corredores são iguais!**_

**Hinata: Que visão Neji?**

_Neji: Sua amiga invadiu o meu quarto ontem em quanto eu estava me trocando._

**Hinata: Tenten :O, estou de queixo caído! Eu sei que meu primo é gostoso, mas invadir o quarto dele já é obsessão!**

_**Tenten: Deiixa de ser cachorra Hinata! E eu NÃO invadi o quarto, é que eu achava que era dessa cadela aí!**_

**Hinata: kkkkkk, seeeii!**

Escrevi e depois passei para Neji que guardou o bilhete acabando com minha diversão, sorri, seria legal juntar esses dois. Depois de um tempo vi Tenten escrevendo em mais um pedaço de papel, achei que fosse para Neji, mas era para mim, abri e corei instantaneamente quando li, e depois escrevi.

_**Tenten: E o Naruto? Quando você vai se declarar Hinata?**_

**Hinata: Nunca Tenten! Porque você sabe muito bem que ele não gosta de mim.**

Tenten pegou o bilhete e depois de ler escreveu. Quando eu peguei de volta repeti o processo.

_**Tenten: E o Naruto? Quando você vai se declarar Hinata?**_

**Hinata: Nunca Tenten! Porque você sabe muito bem que ele não gosta de mim.**

_**Tenten: Como você sabe? Se você não se declarar nunca vai saber de verdade!**_

**Hinata: Não interessa, eu sei e pronto!**

Eu ia escrever mais, mas o professor percebeu e tomou o bilhete de mim.

- Eu não esperava isso de você Hinata. - Falou Kakashi, que agora lia o bilhete, eu estava corada com a cabeça abaixada esperando ele continuar. - Bom já que você está tão interessada assim em minha aula e nesse outro assunto. - Corei bruscamente nessa segunda parte. - Depois das minhas aulas de quinta você vai dar aula a um aluno que precisa de ajuda nos estudos. Isso é para você Naruto. - Disse finalizando.

- O QUE? Mas eu tenho treino todo dia no time de futebol! - Exclamou o loiro se levantando bruscamente de sua carteira.

- Se você não passar em história, nunca mais vai poder participar dos treinos. - Disse o professor, fazendo com que o menino se calasse e se sentasse com uma cara emburrada. Olhei para o lado e vi uma Tenten sorridente, "_vaca"._ Foi o único pensamento que passou pela minha cabeça.

-x-

_Tenten narrando_

O sinal tocou, eu não consegui me conter, comecei a gargalhar da cara da Hinata, no final eu que estou juntando ela com alguém, e essa nem era muito minha intenção. Então nós fomos para cantina, ela reclama constantemente de mim e do que eu fiz iria ter volta, encontramos as meninas, Sai não estava lá, elas disseram que ele queria lanchar sozinho hoje. Pegamos nosso almoço e nos sentamos na mesma mesa de ontem.

- E ai? Quais as novidades? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Hinata vai dar aulas particulares para o Naruto. - Falei normalmente, vi a cara de surpresas de minhas duas amigas e a de vergonha de Hinata.

- Você se declarou? - Perguntou Haruhi impressionada.

- Não, é que eu fiz esse favor para ela. - Respondi.

- Pense num favor, me colocar de suspensão e fazer com que ele falte os treinos sem ter feito nada, realmente é um grande favor. - Falou ela sarcasticamente e depois explicou a história. E depois acrescentou. - Ah! E eu descobri que a Tenten ta afim do Neji, meu primo!

- O que? - Exclamaram Sakura e Haruhi em uni som.

- Eu não gosto dele e aquilo foi só um acidente. - Disse antes que ela falasse que eu invadi o quarto dele. Por fim eu tive que explicar essa história, e depois de terminar perguntei. Mas e vocês duas alguma novidade?

- Eu vou dormir na casa dos Uchiha. - Disse Sakura tristonha e depois explicou a história. - Eu sou mesmo uma ótima filha. - Falou se gabando e quebrando o clima pesado do assunto. - Agora só falta você Haruhi, alguma novidade?

- N-Nenhuma! - Disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Sei... - Falei desconfiada.

- Tá, se você num quer falar eu vou ali pegar a sobrimesa! - Disse Sakura se levantando e indo pegar um bolinho de chocolate com creme por cima, pelo menos a sobremesa daqui era boa.

- Aiiiii, conta vai Haruhi! - Supliquei.

- Nós somos suas amigas, você sabe que não vamos contar para ninguém.

- Mas não foi nada demais, é que o Gaara foi ontem lá em casa e eu estava sozinha... - Falou normalmente sem notar nenhuma maldade naquilo que dizia.

- Ah Meu Deus! Você ta colocando chifre na sua irmã? - Exclamei.

- Lógico que não Tenten! - Disse corada. - Ele foi lá em casa se encontrar com a Ino, só que ela foi dormir na casa da Karin. Ai ele me ajudou com meus dedos queimados. - Explicou.

- E como você queimou os dedos? - Perguntou Hinata.

- Eu coloquei sem querer fogo na cozinha. - Disse corada abaixando a cabeça. Que fofa!

- O Gaara deveria saber que crianças não podem ficar brincando na cozinha! - Exclamei rindo da situação, imagino como deve ter sido engraçado ver ela por fogo sozinha "naquela" cozinha. Eu já disse que ela é mais uma de minhas amigas estribadas? Ela mora numa verdadeira MANSÃO! A da Hinata é mais tradicional de uma família japonesa, a da Haruhi é mais moderna nos tempos de hoje, sacas? Pois é, deve ter sido muito engraçado ainda mais tendo que imaginar o Gaara ajudando a apagar o fogo!

- Eu não sou uma criança, tá? - Falou Haruhi com raiva. Eu ia continuar a provocá-la até que eu ouvi um grito estérico, era Ino, ela estava parada com sua blusa toda melada do chocolate e uma cara de serial killer em frente uma Sakura que não sabia se ria ou se pedia desculpa, então fez os dois.

- Foi...mau...ai Ino-porca - Falou pausadamente por conta da gargalhada.

- Você fez de propósito! - Gritou a loira.

- Eu...juro que não...mas teria sido uma ótima idéia! - Falou a outra fazendo a cantina inteira rir.

- Você vai se arrepender Testuda!

- Já estou arrependida, perdi minha sobremesa com isso! - Falou apontando as mãos para Ino.

- Isso já ta indo longe demais. - falou Haruhi para mim ouvindo a cantina rindo de novo.

- Para mim, tá é pouco demais. - Responde.

- É, mas ela não é SUA irmã. - Respondeu e foi até Sakura e depois falou para a mesma. - Tá bom Sakura, você já humilhou minha irmã demais num dia só.

- Eu não precioso que você me defenda "maninha"! - Disse Ino dando infase na última palavra.

- Pois não parece. Vamos Sakura. - Disse Haruhi puchando a menina para fora do refeitório. Eu e Hinata nos olhamos e em seguida fomos atraz delas, elas estavam um pouco afastadas da saída chegamos lá e Haruhi como sempre repeendendo Sakura.

- Você deveria ter simplesmente pedido desculpas! - Disse Haruhi.

- E eu disse! - Respondeu a outra.

- Então da próxima vez tente evitar dizer Ino-porca e que teria sido uma ótima idéia! - Exclamou Haruhi, fazendo Sakura suspirar entediada.

- Tá, já vai tocar vamos logo pra sala tá bom? - Eu disse arrancando olhares surpresos de todos. - Aff, eu não sou tão vagabunda assim não gente! - Exclamei fazendo todas rirem, depois fomos conversando até as salas.

-x-

_Haruhi narrando_

Eu estava correndo pelo colégio, a aula já tinham acabado, mas eu acabei-me atrasando para o clube matemático, eu já estava vinte minutos atrasada por culpa da Sakura que queria que eu visse seu teste de Tennis. Virei um corredor e vi Tenten entrando numa sala, a curiosidade me bateu, será que era o teste de dança dela, olhei para o relógio, eu já tinha perdido mais da metade da aula e hoje era apenas recrutando novatos, eu não iria fazer falta. Aproximei-me da porta da sala aberta e vi, era um grupo de dança de rua, a dança era animada, divertida, provocante, rápida e bonita. Fiquei com os olhos brilhando, parecia tão divertido, tão livre, ou seja, provavelmente não é permitido fazer na língua de meus pais. Me aproximei um pouco mais da porta para ver melhor os movimentos do grupo, mas acabei sendo surpreendida pela professora.

- Oi, você veio fazer o teste? - Disse ela com um sorriso e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente como resposta. - Não, mas você parece ter gostado tanto da nossa dança! - Falou o que me deixou meio corada.

- Eu não tenho roupa. - Respondi timidamente tentando deixar o assunto por encerrado.

- Não tem problema querida, a gente arranja uma pra você! E apropósito, meu nome é Anko! - Disse ela agora me arrastando para dentro e depois procurando uma roupa no armário da sala. - Quanto você calça?

- 34. - Respondi baixinho, estava quase cometendo o maior mico da minha vida!

- Você deu sorte, aqui tem um 35, é melhor para dançar usar um número a mais. - Disse ela me entregando um tênis branco, reto sem amortecedor e da adidas e uma roupa dobrada, eu peguei e fui no banheiro me trocar, como o banheiro era no outro corredor, eu não precisei andar muito, cheguei e me tranquei dentro de uma cabine, tirei o uniforme e coloquei a roupa que a mulher me entregou, era uma bermuda bege com muitos bolsos e alguns broxes pequenos e coloridos, um top laranja e uma blusa verde escura folgada com as mangas caídas, mostrando o top, calcei o tênis e amarrei meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto, sai e me olhei no espelho, até que não estava tão mau, só não estava muito meu estilo, corei ao perceber que ao mover os braços a blusa subia mostrando minha barriga. Voltei para sala meio desconfortável pela blusa, a mulher me viu e me puchou para o centro da sala me apresentando aos restantes.

- Oi gente, ela vai fazer o teste para entrar no nosso grupo...- Ela não pode terminar pois foi interrompida por um ser barulhento.

- Haruhi! Você vai fazer o teste? Não acredito! - Exclamava a Tenten me abraçando e pulando de alegria. - Eu achei que fosse outra pessoa, mas é você mesmo! Eu nunca achei que você fosse se interessar por Hip-hop, você é tão careta! - Falou fazendo uma veia saltar em minha testa.

- Vou fazer logo a porcaria desse teste! - Disse perdendo a vergonha. - O que eu tenho que fazer? - Perguntei para Anko.

- Bem, você só vai ter que imitar o que eu faço assim como os outros novatos, depois de vocês tiverem pegado o jeito com a dança, eu vou fazer mais uma vez e vocês vão ter que continuar sem mim.

- Tá, vamos logo com isso. - Disse irritada pelas palavras de Tenten, eu iria mostrar quem era a careta! Vi Tenten ri antes de começar a música, a professora começou com alguns movimentos simples, não via dificuldade em imitar, eram apenas alguns movimentos de braço e perna, todos fizeram normalmente.

- Muito bom, estou vendo que terei uma ótima turma esse ano! - Falou antes de continuar com mais alguns movimentos, a cada vez que ela parava e começava de novo os movimentos iam ficando mais complicados, eu acabei por me deixar levar, estava com tanta raiva por ter sido chamada de careta que comecei a colocar isso na minha dança, comecei a me sentir mais leve a cada movimento que eu fazia, como se aquela dança espantasse minha ira, ela parou mais uma vez dizendo que agora ela iria ver se nós iríamos ou não entrar no grupo, ela iria fazer uma espécie de roda, nós teríamos que dançar a coreografia que elas no passou e depois prosseguir no centro da roda, eu já estava tão entretida naquela maneira de me aliviar das frustrações que eu não iria desistir agora, começou, eu dançava me lembrando de tudo que meus pais me obrigavam a fazer, como se aquilo me ajudasse na dança, vi algumas pessoas irem para o centro da roda, quando Tenten foi, não consegui evitar um sorriso cínico, ela acabou e eu entrei como se estivesse desafiando ela, dancei como nunca vi na minha vida, não sabia de onde vinha aqueles passos, mas eu estava gostando, por fim acabou e Tenten veio falar comigo.

- O que foi aquilo? - Perguntou ela com surpresa na voz.

- Uma careta dançando. - Respondi sarcasticamente.

- Nossa, vou te deixar irritada em todas as competições! - Falou Tenten sarcástica.

- Ok, para quem eu apontar, por favor, vão até aquela mesa e escrevam seus nomes e telefones, vocês estarão no nosso grupo a partir de hoje! - Disse Anko. Ela começou apontando fazendo suspense o que me deixava um pouco nervosa e com raiva, porque ela apenas dizia logo? Vi ela apontar para a Tenten e a mesma da pulinhos de alegria, comecei a suar frio, eu queria mesmo entrar, olhei novamente e vi ela apontar para mim, comecei a pular junto de Tenten e fomos assinar a lista, finalmente algo que eu faria por vontade própria!

-x-

**Yoooo o/**

**Eu vou parando por aqui esse capitulo. Eu sei que é maldade, mas eu vou continuar logo a continuação desses, eu demorei a postar porque eu viajei então eu queria colocar logo um cap pra vocês não esperarem mais :). Então por favor, não me matem x.x!**

**Eu continuo logo prometo ;D**

**Bye ;****


	4. Chapter 4

**Legendas:**

**Local da Hitória: **Nova York**  
**

**Mudança de tempo espaço:** -x-

**Mudança de narração: **_Pessoa narrando_

**Falas:** - Blá blá blá.

**Pensamentos:** - " _pensamento_".

-x-

4 cap.

_Sakura narrando._

Sabe aqueles dias que parecem ser mais demorados exatamente porque você quer que eles acabem logo? Pois hoje é um desses dias tão queridos por todos. Aqui estou eu saindo do teste de Tennis indo direto para o inferno por ordem de minha mãe, e agora eu penso, com uma **mãe** como essa, para que meu Deus, eu vou querer um inimigo?

Infelizmente é pedir demais, pois mal começou o ano e minha lista de inimigos esta sem vaga para desempregados interessados no cargo. Eu andava cabisbaixa pelos corredores com Hinata ao meu lado feliz pelo resultado do Tennis, nós duas tínhamos nos dado bem, porém eu não aparentava estar muito contente com isso.

- O que foi Sakura? Não gostou do jogo? – Perguntou Hinata, meio surpresa, pois o jogo tinha sido ótimo.

- Não, não é isso, é só que agora eu vou ter que conviver com os Uchiha por um mês inteirinho! – Exclamei de saco cheio, e como Hinata não tinha dito nada imaginei que ela não sabia o que dizer. Chegamos ao portão e lá estava a minha carona para o purgatório ou seria o inferno? Tanto faz, os dois são ruim mesmo. Me despedi da Hinata e entrei naquele carro luxuoso que começou a se mover pelas ruas, em quanto isso eu pensava em como seria minha vida daqui para frente, parece que não iria ser muito comprida porque a gente já tinha chegado.

Desci do carro e fiquei deslumbrada com aquela mansão estilo japonesa, já que os Uchiha eram uma família tradicionalmente japonesa, agora eu penso: " Porque eles não continuaram no Japão? ". O motorista se ofereceu para carregar minhas coisas, mas eu disse que eu mesma levaria, afinal eu nem tinha tantas roupas assim, fui entrando meio que sem jeito pelo tamanho da casa, deixei minhas sandálias na porta e entrei me deparando com uma linda sala que fazia ligação com vários corredores, fiquei olhando para lá feito boba até que algo me chamasse a realidade.

- Sakura! Que bom te ver de novo! - Disse meu pai me abraçando fortemente, como se não me visse a anos.

- Não sei se eu posso dizer o mesmo com tanta certeza. - Falei um pouco fria, mas não pude evitar, ele ainda estava fazendo minha mãe sofrer. Vi ele ficar um pouco triste, mas logo continuou a falar.

- Venha vou te mostrar seu quarto. - E me puxou para um dos corredores, era tudo muito elegante mas ou mesmo tempo um pouco assustador, - Chegamos! - Fiquei maravilhada, era lindo! Tinha uma cama de casal no centro, que meu pai deve ter pedido para colocar, pois sabe que eu não gosto de dormir no chão. Uma janela grande com uma vista linda da fonte do jardim, uma mesa com computador e gavetas para eu por meus livros, um espelho enorme e duas portas de madeira diferente da do quarto que era daquelas de papel.

- O que são essas duas portas? - Perguntei jogando minhas malas em cima da cama.

- Bem, uma delas é o banheiro e a outra...vou deixar você descobrir. - Falou com um sorriso no rosto. - Se acomode, tome um banho e vá para a sala de jantar, vou lhe apresentar Mikoto e os filhos dela. - Saiu antes de ver minha cara fechada.

Olhei em volta e meus olhos acabaram parando naquela porta, o que será que tinha lá? O suspense tava acabando comigo, andei até ela e abri, estava tudo escuro e eu entrei atrás do interruptor.

- Achei! - Exclamei e em seguida liguei a luz. - Ai meu Deus.. - Eu não tinhas outras palavras, era tão, tão, gigante. Era o maior armário que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida, comecei a pular, tudo bem até que aquele lugar não era um inferno total. Comecei a vasculhar o local, tinha tantas gavetas que eu não sabia qual abrir primeiro, resolvi então olhar os cabides, tinha tantos vestido lindos que com certeza eram mais caros que a minha casa! Comecei a abrir tudo, tinham roupas de todos os estilos, eu estava totalmente maravilhada com aquele armário, mas infelizmente o relógio pregado na parede me lembrou que eu tinha que descer para jantar com a família mostro.

Fui tomar banho, era uma banheira, com certeza eu passaria muito tempo lá dentro, mas hoje eu tomei só uma ducha, me enrolei na toalha e voltei para o armário, peguei uma saia roxa simples e uma blusa de manga curta preta, me vesti e sai do quarto, o problema era, onde diabo ficava a sala de jantar? Comecei então a andar meio desorientada, não fazia a mínima idéia de por onde eu ia, sinceramente em uma casa tão grande como essa eles deveriam colocar um mapa na parede.

Acabei voltando para a sala principal, vi um homem entrando por um dos corredores e resolvi segui-lo, o homem parecia não me notar, ele era alto com os cabelos negros não muito grandes presos na ponta, não consegui ver seu rosto. Então ele parou subitamente me fazendo barroar em suas costas.

- Aii.. - Reclamei.

- Porquê está me seguindo? - Perguntou ainda de costas para mim.

- É-é que...eu estou me-meio perdida. - Falei meio sem jeito.

- Quem é você?

- Eu s-sou Haruno Sakura. -Falei fazendo ele virar pela primeira vez para me encarar. Ele possuía os olhos ônix, com duas marcar debaixo de cada um que lhe davam um certo charme, expressões fortes porém indecifráveis.

- A filha do Haruno... - Disse me examinando de cima a baixo, o que me fez corar. - Até que pode ser interessante. - Falou com um meio sorriso super hiper mega power blaster sexy! Meu Deus que pedaço de mau caminho era aquele? - Me acompanhe. - Se virou e começou a andar o que me fez acordar de meus pensamentos não muito adequados por assim dizer.

Segui-lo até chegar a uma enorme sala de jantar com uma mesa linda de madeira escura cheia de detalhes com um lustre bem posicionado sobre essa.

- Sakura, minha filha! Por onde esteve? - Falou meu pai num tom de alívio.

- Você se esqueceu de dizer onde era a sala de jantar pai. - Falei aparecendo uma gota em minha testa.

- Que cabeça a minha! Obrigado por trazê-la Itachi.

- Tudo bem. - Falou se sentando. Então esse era seu nome Itachi.

- Vejo que não preciso apresentá-la a Itachi então, venha Sakura eu quero que conheça uma pessoa. - E me levou até uma mulher de cabelos e olhos igualmente pretos. - Essa é Mikoto.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la Sakura, ouvi muito bem de você. - " Em quanto estava na cama com meu pai? Jura?" Pensei, mas me contive em ser o mais falsa que pude.

- Prazer é meu. - Dei um sorriso falso, sinceramente desse jeito eu vou é queimar no fogo do inferno, que falsidade do cão!

- Infelizmente meu filho mais novo não vai poder jantar conosco hoje, pois ele esta no treino da equipe de futebol. - Coitada, é tão abestada, num sabe que o treino já acabou a um hora atrás, ele deve tá é com uma vagabunda isso sim. - Vamos sente-se, o jantar vai ser servido. - E assim eu fiz, todos já estavam sentados quando alguns garçons entraram trazendo o jantar, e nossa! Que jantar! Será que tudo naquela casa era extraordinariamente caro?

-x-

_Hinata narrando_

- Eu posso saber por que eles dois estão vindo com a gente? - Perguntei confusa.

- Ah! Eu achei que seria divertido! - Disse Tenten com seu ar empolgado de sempre.

- Eu não me lembro de ter concordado com isso... - Falou Sai com um tom meio impaciente, mas já conformado com a situação costumeira.

- Não sei por que você ainda reclama, você sabe que não consegui resistir ao meu olhar de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão da mudança. - Falou Haruhi com um ar superior, fazendo saltar uma veia na testa do mesmo.

- E o que vocês pretendem fazer mesmo na minha casa? - Perguntei já curiosa com aquilo tudo, afinal o que diabo eles queriam fazer lá em casa, as hipóteses disso já me davam arrepios.

- Calma Hina-hina, não precisa se preocupar, nós não vamos destruir a casa. - Disse Tenten, o que me fez dar um suspiro aliviada. - Afinal, ela é muito grande para isso. - Ai meu Deus eu sabia que eu ia morrer hoje, eu tenho a plena consciência disso, mas eu juro que eu levo eles comigo!

Chegamos, não parecia ter ninguém em casa, Deus deve ter ouvido minhas preces. Entramos e fomos direto até o meu quarto para que nenhuma alma nos visse.

- Ok. Vamos agora fazer logo as tarefas de casa, ai nos podemos nos divertir a vontade, certo? - Falou Haruhi.

- Aff..tu sempre acaba com a graça, nem! - Resmungou Tenten.

Assim que acabamos já era tarde, meu primo já deveria ter chegado, e não parava de pensar na teoria de ele entrar aqui e pegar o Sai dentro do meu quarto, ah, isso com certeza não iria prestar.

- E agora? Nós já acabamos, o que nós vamos fazer? - Perguntou Tenten, já animada e bolando um milhão de jogos na sua cabeça maliciosa.

- Ir embora? - Disse Sai.

- Eu concordo com ele. - Falei.

- Não. - Falaram Tenten e Haruhi juntas, eu não sabia que elas concordavam em alguma coisa.

- Eu posso saber o motivo da votação? - Perguntou Neji abrindo a porta do quarto subitamente. Eu já era.

- N-Neji? Não, não é nada! - Falei nervosa empurrando ele para fora do quarto.

- É que nos estamos tentando decidir o que fazer agora! - Falou Tenten animada até demais sem se tocar do perigo de vida que eu corria.

- Há, é mesmo? - Engoliu a seco. - Vou ajudar então, estou sem nada pa fazer. - Eu não acreditava no que meus ouvidos escutavam, parecia um coro do céu.

Começamos então e sugerir inúmeras brincadeira até que a brilhante Tenten como sempre deu a idéia que sempre me coloca na pior.

- Que tal brincarmos de imagem e ação?

- Aquele jogo de pivete? - Falou Sai.

- É, só que incrementado...

- Eu tenho medo disso. - Falou Harihi.

- Eu acho interessante, continua.. - Disse Neji.

- Nós faremos duas equipes, meninos e meninas, toda vida que alguém da equipe errar todos dessa equipe bebem um pouco de tequila ou a pessoa que errou paga um desafio que a equipe adversária escolhe. - Explicou Tenten, eu tive que acabar por concordar, pois todos os outros queriam.

O jogo começou quem desenhava primeiro era Haruhi e Neji, ela começou a desenhar, mas eu não sabia se aquilo era um rato ou um navio, primeiro rodada, meninos um, nós zero.

- E aí Haruhi, vai escolher desafio ao a tequila? - Perguntou Sai a provocando.

- Desafio, me recuso a beber. - Disse Haruhi.

- É mesmo? Pois é esse mesmo seu desafio, beber a tequila só! - Disse Neji, fazendo uma Haruhi revoltada da vida. Ela então pegou o copo com receio e virou em sua boca fazendo logo uma careta de desgosto.

O jogo continuou, eu já não estava mais sóbria, não fazia a mínima idéia de quanto estava o placar, os outros estavam em situações parecidas com a minha, olhei para mim mesma e estava só de blusa e calcinha, será que aquilo fazia parte de um desafio? Olhei para as meninas que também não estavam totalmente vestidas, Tenten estava apenas de colete em cima e calcinha, em quanto Haruhi estava com o sutiã e a saia do uniforme. Os meninos, hum...talvez eu possa fazer até alguma coisa já que não estou no meu melhor estado mental, os dois usavam apenas a calça e aai papai.

Era a vez de Tenten, essa estava mais alegre que o normal ela começou a desenhar, seria aquilo um peixe? Resolvi chutar, rapaz num é que eu acertei! Eu sou muito foda! Quem tinha errado era o meu priminho lindo, eu já sabia perfeitamente o desfio dele.

- Neji! - Solucei. - Você vai ter que se agarrar com a minha amiga aqui oh! - Falei apontando para Tenten, que sorriu e abriu os braços para o Neji abraçá-la, como se ela tivesse entendido literalmente agarrar.

- Pode deixar. - Falou ele num tom meio malicioso. Em seguida dando o abraço que Tenten queria para depois dar-lhe o beijão que ele queria. E nossa senhora! Esse beijo não acaba mais?

Ele agarrava ela com força em quanto passa a mão em suas costas coberta apenas pelo colete do uniforme, em quanto ela meio atordoada pela intensidade do beijo colocava as mão em volta do seu pescoço.

- Eii, psiiiu, stoooop! - Falou Haruhi bêbada, o que nos fez rir e continuar o jogo até que não tivéssemos mais consciência de nossos atos.

-x-

_Sakura narrando_

O que os meus amigos deveriam estar fazendo agora? Me perguntava jogada em cima de minha mais nova cama. Com certeza deveriam estar se divertindo mais que eu**(N/A: E como em? xD)**. Já eram nove horas e eu não consegui dormir, me levantei da cama e fui até a janela para observar o céu, até que vi algo estranho, tinha algo se mexendo perto da ponte, resolvi então averiguar o que era, mas antes peguei um cabide para me defender.

Pulei pela janela e ia de mansinho até perto da fonte, me agachei para que a coisa não me visse e assim que ouvi ela se mexer ataquei-a com o cabide, fazendo que nos dois caíssemos na fonte.

- Você por acaso é louca? - Perguntou a coisa que eu percebi ser um garoto.

- Ladrão, ladrão! - Comecei a gritar desesperada o fez ele tampar minha boca com sua mão.

- Eu não sou ladrão, eu moro aqui! - Disse num cochicho próximo de mim, me fazendo corar um pouco e finalmente perceber quem era aquele indivíduo. - Se você falasse baixo agora ajudaria muito...- Não pode terminar, pois eu mordi sua mão, o que fez ele gemer um pouco de dor.

- Não me diga o que fazer! - Falei alto.

- Shiii, shiii! - Falou tampando minha boca novamente, mas tirou antes que eu mordesse novamente. - Você deve ser a filha do Haruno, não sabia que estudava na mesma sala que eu.

- Claro que não, porque você iria querer saber? - Disse em quanto ele fazia sinais com as mão para que eu falasse baixo, o que me deixava irritada. - E se você mora aqui por que está entrando escondido hem?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Grosso - Gritei, o que fez ele me puxar para dentro do mato para se esconder.

- Dá pra fazer silêncio! - Disse baixinho.

- Não! Não dá! - Falei me largando dele.

- Ótimo! então seja comida pelos cachorros!

- C-cachorros? - Perguntei assustada.

- É, a essa hora os cachorros ficam no portão da frente. - Falou com seu tom gelado. - E eu não posso deixar que minha mãe me veja chegar essa hora. - Disse pensativo, até parecer ter uma idéia. - Ei, por onde você saiu?

- Pela janela do meu quarto.

- Ótimo, é por lá que nós vamos entrar. - E começou a andar em direção a janela do meu quarto e eu o segui, começamos então a tentar subir por ela, mas era difícil pois estávamos totalmente encharcados, ele conseguiu subir e me ajudou em seguida, porém eu acabei por escorregar em uma poça que ele deixou de brinde no meu quarto. Por sorte ele me segurou, mas tinha algo estranho porque ele estava corado?

- TARAADO! - Gritei ao notar onde ele me tocava, e lhe dei um tapa bem dado.

- Você tá louca? - Exclamou atordoado.

- Estou perfeitamente normal, só não sabia que você era um taradão! - Ironizei.

- Só porque eu peguei no seu peito? Não tem quase nada ai! - Essa tinha sido a gota do balde d'água. Peguei uma das gavetas da escrivaninha e com toda a força que tinha comecei a jogar no infeliz, seguido por todas as outras coisas na minha frente. Ele se esquivava, até que perdeu a pouca paciência que tinha e me derrubou segurando os meu dois braços e prendendo minhas pernas entre as suas**(N/A: Eitah máh...)**. - Para. - Falou com um tom autoritário, o que me acalmou um pouco e me fez perder naqueles profundos olhos, ele mais nada falava, estávamos apenas parado nos encarando numa posição não muito bem vista, digamos assim. Até que ouvimos o barulho da porta sendo aberta subitamente.

- Com nossa hóspede não Sasuke, se não nossa mãe te mata. - Disse Itachi com tom de deboche na voz, o que me fez corar dos pés da cabeça e me levantar rapidamente, em quanto Sasuke se levantava com calma.

- Vai pra merda Itachi. - Disse antes de sair do quarto, arrancando um meio sorriso do irmão.

- Boa noite Sakura... - E fechou a porta, deixando para traz um quarto escuro com um ponto vermelho chamado Sakura.

-x-

**Yoo people o/! - Jogam pedras na autora. - **

**Gente eu sinto muuuuuuuuuuuuuito mesmo, mas sabe o que é você empacar num capítulo? Pois foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, eu vou tentar postar com mais freqüência eu juro tá :)! Não matem a autora please, se não vocês nunca vão saber como termina a fic è.é (Chantagem emocional sempre funciona =D)**

**Bye :****

**Apertem no botãozinho ai embaixo, eu sei que é muito longe, mas a setinha ta precissando perder uns quilinhos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Legendas:**

**Local da Hitória: **Nova York**  
**

**Mudança de tempo espaço:** -x-

**Mudança de narração: **_Pessoa narrando_

**Falas:** - Blá blá blá.

**Pensamentos:** - " _pensamento_".

-x-

5 cap.

_Haruhi narrando_

Onde é que eu tô? Esse não é o meu quarto e por quê diabos eu estou apenas com metade do uniforme da escola? Quem é esse do meu lado? Ai meu santo Ântoin! Desce tua luz divina em mim e diz que é mentira! Ai meu paizinho, eu sou muito nova pra isso, ainda mais com o SAI! Esse filho de uma mãe, e se eu tiver um filho? Eu vou estar nova de mais pra criá-lo e o vagabundo não vai querer assumi-lo, então eu vou entrar em desespero por a criança na adoção, mas depois irei me arrepender drasticamente e vou me prostituir na tentativa inútil de engravidar novamente...

Ok, tá bom, não vamos entrar em pânico, vamos sair desse manicômio devagar e entrar na farmácia mais próxima e compra um teste de gravidez. Certo, tudo bem, deve ser super normal uma adolescente de 15 anos entrar na farmácia dizendo: '' E ai tiozinho me vê um desses bichinho que muda de cor com o mijo!", é super normal.

QUEM É QUE EU TO QUERENDO ENGANAR? PUT'' QUE PARIU, EU VOU TER UM FILHO!

- Saaaaii... - Minha voz saiu meio macabra, mas vocês queriam o que, eu tava prestes a ter um baby aqui! Vi ele acordar lentamente meio atordoado com tudo, ele deveria estar tão ou mais confuso do que eu. - Saaaii... - Sussurrei já parecendo a Samara, uii que meda. Percebi ele estremecer e virar lentamente para ver quem era essa alma maligna que o assombrava. - VOCÊ VAI ASSUMIR ESSA CRIANÇA SEU DESGRAÇADO! - Gritei, enquanto eu o enforcava, acordando o resto da civilização presente no quarto.

- Mas o que? - Perguntou uma Hinata tão perturbada quanto eu, ela olhou para todos, mas quando colocou os olhos em si mesma, teve um treco. - A-ai meu Deus! - Depois disse ela ficou muito, mas MUITO vermelha e desmaiou. Normal.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Vi Tenten acordar com um leve rubor por ver suas vestimentas e quem estava do seu lado.

- ESSE INFELIZ DO SAI VAI RENEGAR O MEU FILHO E ME FAZER VIRAR UMA PROSTITUTA! - Gritei em plenos pulmões cheios de ódio, quem esse bastardo pensa que é, para desertar o meu filho?

- Mas do q-que você esta falando?... - Perguntou baixinho sem ar por eu ainda estar o enforcando. COMO ASSIM DO QUE EU TO FALANDO? ELE TIRA A MINHA PRECIOSSA VIGINDADE E NEM SE LEMBRA DEPOIS? Desgraçado!

- Vocês não se lembram de nada? - Meus pensamentos assassinos foram interrompidos por Neji que falava tranquilamente. Todos nós fizemos gestos negativos com a cabeça para ele continuar. - Ontem nós resolvemos brincar de um jogo que a Tenten inventou e acabamos por ficar bêbados, mas não aconteceu nada demais, vocês estão apenas vestidas assim pelo desafio que tiveram que pagar. - Isso explica muita coisa, mas será que..? - E Haruhi, não se preocupe o Sai não encostou um dedo em você.

- Não tocou?

- Não. - Devagarzinho fui soltando-o que assim que foi liberto tratou de respirar um boa quantia de ar.

Amém Senhor, eu ainda posso entrar em um convento! Eu ainda vou ter meu momento especial, HA-HA, morra de inveja Shakira, o meu primeiro beijo vai ser no meio de um lago congelado abandonado, com o Brad Pitt e a neve vai cair e vai ser iluminada pela luz dos postes, e...Por quê eu me sinto tão decepcionada?

- Que horas são? - Perguntei tentando afastar pensamentos idiotas da minha cabeça.

- 7:45. - Disse um Tenten com pouco caso. Um minuto de silêncio.

- O QUÊ? - Gritamos todos começando a nos arrumar nas carreira, o que não foi muito difícil já que nós já estávamos praticamente vestidos.

- Acorda a Hinata! - Falou o Sai pra Tenten.

- Tá! HINATA ACORDA! - Gritou Tenten bem preto do ouvido dela, fazendo dá um salto e olhar mortalmente para Tenten. - Já são 7:56! - Disse novamente olhando no relógio, fazendo uma Hyuuga correr pra se arrumar.

Lavei meu rosto depois de estar devidamente vestida e peguei o celular atrás de mandar uma mensagem para minha mãe dizendo que eu ainda estou viva e que não me envolvi com maconha.

- Tá todo mundo pronto? - Perguntou Neji apressado e todos assentimos. - Então bora no meu carro, anda, anda!

Saímos voados, Neji não quis nem saber de regras de trânsito, e no momento eu também não estou ligando muito não, chegamos e saímos correndo em disparada as nossas respectivas salas, entrei exatamente quando deu o segundo toque, dei um suspiro aliviada, mal havia começado o dia e eu já estava cansada!

Vi Sakura sentada perto da janela pensativa e procurei um lugar com os olhos.

- Gostaria de me ajudar com a aula senhorita Yamanaka? - Disse uma voz atrás de mim que eu achei peculiarmente parecida com a da Dona Morte.

- Não Do-Senhor! - Disse assustada.

Então o que ainda faz de pé? - Cobra maldita! Olhei para baixo e tratei logo de me sentar duas cadeiras atrás da de Sakura, ela estava muito pensativa...tinha algo errado.

Assim que o cabelinho lambido se virou eu escrevi um bilhetinho o mais rápido que pude dizendo: _"O que aconteceu?"_ e joguei em direção a minha amiga rosada, ops! Acertei a cabeça dela, ela se virou com raiva e eu logo disfarcei, percebi que ela me olhava com olhar assassino mas foi pegar o bilhete para ler.

Ela escreveu alguma coisa bem rápido, e passou para mim "discretamente" no maior estílo "Ei meninozim passa alí pra Haruhi!", peguei logo o bilhete da mão do indivíduo em li.

_"Nada, depois eu te conto."_

Ah, animal! Escrevi novamente, eu estava pasma com as capacidade dela que eu tinha que escrever.

_"Se não foi nada, como é que você vai me contar depois? Vai esperar acontecer é?"_

E joguei de volta e vi ela me redirecionar um olhar mais mortal ainda. E difícil ser tão amada.

Ela escreveu de novo e dessa vez jogou fazendo questão de acertar na minha cabeça, peguei o papel amassado e li.

_"Haruhi, vai se ferra! Se você continuar eu não conto porra nenhuma!"_

Delicada a bichinha. Guardei o papel pra jogar fora depois e voltei a prestar atenção na aula, mas ela estava muito enganada se achava que aquela conversa tinha acabado.

-x-

_Tenten narrando_

Ai que saco! Será que essas duas não conseguem para de discutir não? E eu nem sei porquê elas tão discutindo afinal.

- Dá pra dizer a porra do motivo dessa briga? - Exclamei ja irritada.

- Bem, é isso que eu quero que a Sakura me fale, mas toda vida que eu toco no assunto ela fica toda vermelha e irritada. - Disse Haruhi parando de discutir com a Sakura.

- Por quê você não quer contar para nós Sakura? - Perguntou Hinata já intrigada com o assunto.

- Foi alguma coisa que aconteceu lá na casa do Uchiha né? Safadêêênha!

- Cala a boca Tenten!

- Aha! Foi issooo! - Exclamei vitoriosa, ha-ha eu sou foda!

- O que aconteceu lá? - Perguntou Haruhi.

- Nada!

- Conta logo cacete! Se não eu vou ficar pensando coisa errada! - Exclamei novamente. E olhei com uma cara ameaçadora. - Você me conhece mais do que ninguém e sabe que eu posso pensar coisas que você nunca sonhou na vida e que talvez nem sonhe.

- Tá, tá bom, é que...nós só nos conhecemos de uma maneira meio que diferente.

- Como? - Perguntou Hinata.

- Dentro da fonte.

- Então eu já vou ser tia?

- TENTEN!

- Quié? Eu só quero saber dos detalhes.

- Não aconteceu nada, só que quando agente entrou ele caiu por cima de mim e o irmão dele abriu a porta nessa hora. - Nós três começamos a rir nessa hora, ela tava desse jeito por causa disso? Lógico que Sakura não compartilhou de nossas risadas já que ela era o motivo.

Parei de rir para ver a criatura que estava sentando na mesa.

- Do que vocês tão rindo? - Perguntou Sai colocando sua bandeja na mesa.

- Nada. - Respondemos em uni som. Que show, será que a gente consegue fazer isso de novo?

- Certo...Haruhi não se esqueça que tem um trabalho de química três que você prometeu me ajudar.

- Tá, tá, depois da aula a gente passa lá em casa e resolvi isso.

- Puts eu esqueci, Hinata você vai ter que me ajudar! - Exclamei.

- Hoje não dá Tenten, eu vou sair com o meu pai para aquelas reuniões chatas de negócio.

- Sakura você vai me ajudar então! Eu vou passar na casa da Hinata e pegar minhas coisas para eu dormir lá na casa dos Uchiha hoje!

- Eu nunca vi alguém se auto convidar tão facilmente para as coisas como você Tenten. - Disse Sakura com um tom irônico.

- Pensando melhor, você tá indo é de limusine, não vai ter problemas com a gasolina se passar lá na casa da Hinata. - Ignorei a indignação dela. Quem mandou ser rica?

-x-

_Sakura narrando_

Onde é que tá esse infeliz? Ele num tem amor a sua vida miserável não? Os clubes já acabaram faz quarenta e seis minutos! Áh mais ele me paga, eu não aguento a Tenten do meu lado dizendo: _"Sakuraaa! Que horas? Vai demorar muito pra gente ir? Só existe mula fêmea?"_. Que diabos de pergunta essa afinal? Eu não vou esperar mais nem um minuto, eu vou atráz desse desgraçado!

O primeiro local a ir, lógico que o vestiário masculino, pedi para um menino olhar se ele estava lá, mas ele não estava. Ok, próximo, a quadra, talvez ele estivesse ainda praticando futebol, tudo bem, eu admiro esforços, mas sem exagero.

- Filho duma... - Não tinha ninguém na quadra, acho que eu vi uma daquelas plantas de faroeste passando por aqui. Ok ele com certeza não estava aqui.

Próximo na lista, talvez o inferno? Não, longe demais...hum, talvez ele esteja no campos. Andei um bocadinho até chegar no meu destino, mas o Mrs. Chiken também não estava aqui. Mas em que buraco de cobra esse garoto se meteu?

_20 minutos depois._

AAAAAAH! Cacete! Eu mato esse miserável! Eu já andei por esse colégio todo! E só para deixar bem claro, ele não é pequeno, você sabia que três quadras aqui? Para que três quadras meu Deus, acho que o dono do colégio é vidente e previu que um dia eu ia dar a volta nesse colégio, por livre e espontânea pressão de uma louca qualquer chamada Tenten e resolveu que eu deveria pagar meus pecados dando voltas na quadra até eu ficar apenas com 5kg. Mas isso é apenas uma hipótese.

Estava bastante distraída pra notar onde meus lindos pezinhos me levavam, até que eu ouvi um "BAQUE!", olhei para o lado e vi que vinha de dentro da salinha do zelador. Fiquei estranhamente curiosa com aquilo, mas o barulho parou, deve ter sido apenas o zelador que deixou cair alguma coisa.

Eu tenho mais coisas pra me preocupar como descobrir qual a maneira mais dolorosa de cometer um assassinato, mas parei de andar de novo com outro barulho forte vindo daquela sala. Estremeci, talvez o zelador tivesse com problemas, ou tivesse tentando se matar ou matar alguém!

Rapidamente a SSMaravilha, que sou eu tá? Vejam bem, "**S**" de **S**uper e o outro de **S**akura e eu sou uma maravilha divina, não é óbvio? Voltando, eu abri a porta bruscamente, mas eu não vi sangue, era pior que isso.

Ai meu Deus...

Essa é uma das cenas mais constrangedoras da minha vida, vocês querem saber qual é? Simples, tem uma menina de cabelos rosas parada na porta da sala do zelador olhando pra um cara com um suposto cabelo em formato de uma galinha com uma garota de cabelos ruivos e de óculos já nas oitavas de finais.

Eca.

Fechei a porta imediatamente, tratei de sair dalí o mais rápido possível, como reprodução humana podia ser tão nojenta? Ou talvez tenha ficado tão nojento por eu ter visto pela primeira vez, muito contra gosto devo acrescentar, com duas criaturas tão insuportáveis? Eca, mil vezes eca.

Estava andando muito rápido, tentava ficar o mais longe que possível daquela cena, mas alguém segurou meu braço, seria um alien?

- Você é muito intrometida sabia? - Eu gostava mas quando era um alien.

- E você é muito nojento, por quê não está lá com a Karin fazendo Uchihazinhos? - Falei irritada.

- Eu perdi o clima. - Disse naturalmente o Mrs. Chiken, mas é muito cachorro!

- Você não vale nada mesmo não é? - Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida e eu continuei. - Como você tem coragem de deixar uma garota daquele jeito apenas porque _perdeu o clima_? - Eu sei que eu estava defendendo a Karin, mas venhamos e convenhamos, isso não deve ser feito com ninguém, nenhuma garota merece isso! - Você simplesmente deixa ela daquele jeito? Ela deve estar aos prantos, que tipo de pessoa você é?

Parei de falar pelo susto, ele simplesmente tacou a mão na parede com força bem do meu lado me fazendo gelar e depois aproximou seu rosto do meu. Que abuso.

- Pare de falar o que você não sabe. - Disse olhando fixamentente nos meus olhos o que me fez notar como os olhos dele eram incrivelmente ônix.

- Como assim, isso ficou bem claro pra mim lá na sala do zelador! - Falei sem perder a postura.

- Cala a boca. - Ok, agora eu me irritei quem esse desgraçado pensa que é pra me mandar calar a boca?

- Você que deveria ter continuado com sua boca na língua daquela ruiva! Seu, seu! Grosso! Ogro! - Tentei sair dalí mas ele ainda tinha uma das suas mãos no meu braço, e putz, ele é forte.

- Ela me agarrou. - Eu já estava me debatendo quando eu ouvi esse comentário.

- O que? - Eu realmente não tinha escutado, ele num fala pra fora oras!

- Ela sempre me agarra depois do treino e as vezes eu correspondo. - Corei, ótimo ele não era um cachorro tão ruim quanto eu achava, mas eu não precisava saber o que ele fazia de noite no armário do zelador.

- Ótimo pra vocês, tenham uma ótima tranza, agora dá pra me largar? - Abaixei um pouco o rosto, não queria que ele me visse corada. Mas o infeliz, colocou a mão no meu queixo e fez eu levantar o rosto para encará-lo diretamente. Eu já falei que os olhos dele são um tanto quanto hipnotizantes?

- Não estou afim. - Da tranza ou de me largar? Porque se for a segunda opção eu dou um chute no amiguinho dele e aí Goodbye noites no armário do zelador!

- Olha se você tá preocupado que eu conte pra alguém a sua agenda noturna, não se preocupe, tá? - Por quê ele não me larga? Ele me olhava como se quisesse se explicar, mas não tinha o que explicar, certo?

- Eu não ligo pra isso. - Chegou mais perto, opa! Perigo, perigo! - Eu nunca tranzei com a Karen. Certo? - Ele me encarava tão próximo que a única coisa que eu fiz foi balançar a cabeça positivamente.

- Finalmente achei vocês! - Exclamou minha amiga Tenten o que fez nós nos separarmos rapidamente. - Só pra avisa, o trabalho é pra amanhã viu e não pro mês que vem!

- Já vou! - Exclamei e corri pra próximo dela. - Você não vem? - Olhei pra tráz e percebi que ele deu um meio sorriso antes de nos seguir. Uma palavrinha chata que eu odiava no fundo da minha alma admitir, ficava martelando na minha cabeça no caminho.

_Lindo..._

-x-

_Sai narrando_

Odeio química. Matéria inútil. Quem quer saber se o número de avogadro é igual a 6,02 vezes 10²³?

Eu não.

Meu cérebro vai entrar em curto se eu escutar mais uma vez "1/12 avos do carbono 12" dessa criatura do meu lado, ela não se cansa de falar isso não?

- Aqui, olhe, coloca um obs do lado pra não confundir massa atômica com número de massa. - Ela falou apontando para o meu caderno.

- Não é a mesma coisa não? - Vi os olhos dela brilharem nessa hora. Ah não, ela vai explicar tudo de novo, ai meu Deus eu tô precisando de um help aqui!

- Lógico que não! Massa atômica de um elemento é dado pela média ponderada entre os isótopos do elemento... - É o que? Vamos apenas balançar a cabeça em concordância, porque se não ela explica de novo. - Em quanto o número de massa é...

Graças a Deus! A campainha pareceu um coro dos anjos pra mim agora.

Vi ela se levantar pra atender a porta, então eu me levantei junto dela, mas acabei me deparando com uma visão não muito agradável...

- Ah, oi Haruhi.. - Disse o cabelinho de fogo parando de agarrar a loira em seus braços que pareceu não gostar muito dessa atitude.

- Oi...Ino, eu estava preocupada, por quê você não avisou que ia sair com o Gaara?

- Tá, tá, vai fazer o dever de matemática, ou sei lá! Vamos subir Gaara? - Perguntou um tanto quanto sedutora para o ruivo. Que deu um selinho nela e depois sorriu.

- Talvez outro dia, eu tenho que ir pra casa agora. - Disse soltando-a. - Tchau gente. - Se virou e foi embora.

Ino entrou na casa e se jogou no sofá bastante a vontade devo dizer.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - Perguntou a irmã mais velha.

- O trabalho de química três pra amanhã. - Falei, o que fez ela olha pela primeira vez pra mim.

- Que ótimo, deixa eu ver! - Falou o que fez Haruhi erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Ver ou copiar? - Perguntou a mais nova.

- Copiar.

- Ah tá. - Falamos eu e Haruhi em uni som.

Fizemos uma roda no chão, Haruhi continuava a ditar as coisas que deveríamos fazer, e claro, nós copiávamos.

Quando finalmente terminamos, eu já estava aqui faz mais ou menos uma hora, já estou cansado de pensar, dá muito esforço.

- Vou tomar banho. - Disse Haruhi se levantando e indo em direção as escadas. - E Sai, não vá embora sem me dar tchau se não eu te castro amanhã no colégio. - Disse antes de subir as escadas. Gente esse garota me dá medo, sério mesmo, e muito!

Ino se levantou e jogou-se no sofá novamente, em quanto eu ainda estava em estado de choque.

Oras, não é todo dia que meu amiguinho é ameaçado.

- Já fazia tempo que eu não te via Sai. - Disse me acordando do transe.

- Nem tanto assim. - Disse irônico, já que eu sou da mesma sala dela. Ela riu, como eu a achava linda quando ria de mim, que gay, tá parei.

- Eu digo, conversar contigo, já faz muito tempo... - Disse em quanto se recordava de algo. - Você se lembra quando nós colocamos suco de laranja na cama da Tenten e falamos que ela tinha feito xixi? - Disse em meio das risadas, o que me fez rir também.

- Lembro, como aquela vez em que nós ficamos de castigo por duas semanas por ter pintado o gramado da Dona Zéza de vermelho e falamos que ela tinha plantado muito morango. - Falei rindo,e ela também ria ao se recordar, cara como nós éramos idiotas nessa época!

- E quando a gente falou pra Haruhi que os palhaços usavam muita maquiagem pra esconder a verdadeira identidade deles, pra de noite eles comerem as criancinhas e guardar o sangue delas dentro do nariz para beber mais tarde. - Não me aguentei, a essa altura eu já estava gargalhando, gente que nojo.

Ela já havia se levantado do sofá mas agora se apoiava em mim de tanto rir, é nó éramos realmente idiotas criativos.

Quando finalmente as risadas começaram a cessar, nós dois já estávamos deitados no chão olhando pro teto. Eu nunca ri tanto na minha vida, sério mesmo.

- Eu sentia saudade disso. - Confessei.

- Eu também. - Olhei pra ela e vi que ela sorria olhando ainda para o teto, o que me pareceu bem sincero.

Que bom, então não sou só eu.

-x-

**Oiiii gente!**

**Vou confessar que eu estou me empolgando com a fic, e quinta eu entro em férias então vou poder escrever mais :D!**

**Mas com condições, é claro.**

**Aqui vai elas:**

**EU QUERO REVIEWS!**

**Pronto acho que é só...**

**Gente, muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews! **

**Caty-chan**

**UchihaJoJo**

**UchihaLilyHaruno**

**Mandionha8D**

**Sakurazenha**

**Eu agradeço de todo o meu heart a todas! *-***


	6. Chapter 6

**Legendas:**

**Local da História: **Nova York**  
**

**Mudança de tempo espaço:** -x-

**Mudança de narração: **_Pessoa narrando_

**Falas:** - Blá blá blá.

**Pensamentos:** - " _pensamento_".

-x-

6 cap.

_Hinata narrando_

Mais um dia de aula...Já se passaram duas semanas desde o início das mesmas, e hoje vai começar as minhas aulas particulares com o Naruto! Eu sei, eu sei, era pra ter começado a séculos atrás, mas como as aulas seriam na sala do Kakashi, éér...bem...

_Flashback on_

_- Onde é que tá esse pervertido! Eu já perdi metade do treino, merda! - Gritava um loiro estérico em frente a porta da sala 06 do lado de uma garota extremamente tímida._

_- Talvez tenha acontecido algo Na-Naruto!_

_- Talvez... - Disse o rapaz emburrado._

_Um tempo depois..._

_- Ah, oi gente, eu sinto muito, eu ia avisar pra vocês que não ia ter aula hoje__,__ mas ai eu encontrei uma velhinha na rua..._

_- MENTIRA! - Gritou Naruto raivosamente._

_- Como você iria encontrar uma velhinha na rua se você só precisava atravessar o corredor? - Perguntou a garota já com um pouco de raiva._

_Flashback off_

Digamos que isso tenha acontecido constantemente, porém hoje ele resolveu me deixar logo com a chave da sala, pra caso ele encontrasse a "velhinha" novamente. Eu já estava dentro da sala esperando ouvir um estrondo que significasse que Naruto tinha chegado.

Aii meu paizinho, o que é mesmo que eu tenho que ensinar?

Calma Hinata..eu acho que ééé...História! É, é isso mesmo! Agora você só tem que relaxar, afinal, é apenas o garoto lindo e maravilhoso que você foi apaixonada durante toda a sua vida e que não faz nem idéia da sua existência. É, só isso.

...

AI MEU DEUS! O QUE É QUE EU TO PENSANDO? Eu tenho que sair daqui! Eu juro que quando eu vir o Kakashi de novo a morte dele vai ser lenta e dolorosa!

Eu já estava pegando minhas coisas e saindo da sala quando dei de cara com um loirinho lindo,o que não foi muito bom para minha saúde já que eu quase tive um infarto.

- Hinata? Você já vai?

As palavras me faltaram, tenho que inventar alguma coisa!

- NÃO! Eerr...não, quer dizer, eu só estava...estava indo atrás de você!

- Hum, então vamos? - Disse fazendo um gesto para que eu entrasse.

- Cla-claro! - Disse dando um sorriso mais falso que eu já tinha visto eu toda minha vida e entrando novamente na sala.

Hinata, você vai morrer de falsidade.

Puxei uma cadeira e me sentei, e ele me imitou sentado bem perto de mim, ai papai, é hoje que eu infarto.

- Então, o que nós vamos ver hoje?

- É.. - Fiz novamente um esforço para me lembrar qual era a bendita matéria. - História! - Procurei rapidamente na minha agenda saber exatamente que parte da história a gente ia estudar. - Ok. Nós vamos começar com a segunda guerra mundial.

- Tá certo.

Devia já ter passado uns vinte minutos, ou mais e eu continuava a explicar a situação européia nas vésperas da segunda guerra mundial. Ele apenas fazia uma cara de confuso e quando entendia algo dava um enorme sorriso fazendo um "v" de vitória nos dedos o que me fazia sorrir. Conseguir chegar até o tópico 3 item 2, onde já eram os primeiro ano em que a guerra tornou-se mundial.

- Você entendeu Naruto? - Perguntei depois de finalizar a explicação, olhando ainda pra cara dele de confuso. Ele então olhou pra mim sério, o que me causou sérios arrepios na minha coluna, e depois apareceu em seu rosto o maior sorriso que ele podia dar.

- Entendi! Hinata você é a melhor! Valeu mesmo! - Disse se levantando da cadeira e me puxando para um abraço apertado de agradecimento, o que me fez corar o último fio existente na minha cuca.

E depois, depositou um beijo carinhoso na minha bochecha e disse.

- Você é a melhor Hina!

Pronto, essa foi minha deixa, adeus mundo, te amo viu pai, nunca esqueça, meu quarto fica para o cachorro, Hanabi já tem o dela, tchau.

Foram as últimas palavras que vieram na minha cabeça antes de ficar tudo preto e eu escutar um...

- Hinata? HINATA? EU TE MATEI? FALA QUE NÃO! PELO AMOR DE DEUS FALA QUE NÃO! HINAAAAATAAA!

-x-

_Gaara narrando_

Putz, tô todo suado, discretamente levantei o braço e dei uma cheiradinha. Eca, tô fedendo também, eu precisava de um banho e urgente. Gay tinha pegado pesado hoje, continuei andando pelo corredor em direção ao vestiário, eu ainda estava com o uniforme de treino do time de futebol americano, quando ouvir uma música alta vindo dá próxima sala. Acho que é 3 da Britney Spears.

Andei pra ver o que era, sou curioso mesmo, não nego. Coloquei minha cabeça pra dentro da sala e vi que era o grupo de dança de rua, ia continuar a andar só que algo me chamou atenção.

Eu conhecia aquela garota, ela me é extremamente familiar, estava na porta a encarando tentando forçar meu cérebro a se lembrar quem era ela.

Ela tinha os cabelos presos num rabos de cavalo alto mal feito e usava roupas frouxas, que a deixavam um pouco mais baixinha, já que as roupas eram maiores que ela. Ela fazia movimentos sincronizados de braços e pernas e depois descia até o chão fazendo movimentos provocantes ao ritmo da música e subia para começar uma nova sequência.

Acho que eu já tinha formado um rio aqui do lado, mas puta que pariu, essa garota é muito sexy! Vi ela descer novamente ao chão. Calma Gaara-Júnior, calma.

Quando finalmente terminou a coreografia, vi os outros da turma a aplaudindo, o que a fez virar para eles e sorrir. Foi aí que eu notei, era a Haruhi!

Meu queixo caiu, eu olhava para ela como um idiota, mas é que simplesmente eu nunca imaginei que a prodígio das Yamanaka ia saber dançar dessa maneira! Tão ousada, provocante, sensual, tão linda. Tá parei.

Vi que ela finalmente me reparou e corou um pouco no mesmo instante, o que me fez sorrir discretamente.

- Ok pessoal, por hoje é só! - Disse a professora desligando o som e dando tchau para todos, que saiam animados e conversando sobre assuntos diversos.

- Eu já vou Haruhi, eu tenho que pegar carona com a Hinata. Tchau! - Disse Tenten se despedindo da amiga.

Já não tinha mais ninguém na sala, além da professora que ajeitava a mesma, então Haruhi veio até mim sorrindo como sempre.

- Vai entrar pro grupo?

- O que? Não, acho que eu não iria fazer nem metade do que você fez lá. - Ela riu um pouco corada.

- Não é tão difícil!

- Diga isso para meus pés!

Nós rimos, era divertido conversar com ela, mas eu ainda estava fedendo e precisava de um banho.

- Eu vou passar no vestuário, e depois eu posso te levar pra casa? - Perguntei.

- Claro! Eu também vou passar no vestuário, me espera no portão, ok?

- Certo.

Falei e fui em direção ao vestuário, finalmente, banho! Acho que se passasse um passarinho aqui, ele morria com o cheiro. Tirei o uniforme e entrei debaixo de um dos chuveiros, ôh água gelada da porra! Colégio pobre é fogo.

Terminei rapidamente, pois não queria deixar a Haruhi me esperando, coloquei uma camisa preta de mangas compridas enrugando as mangas até ficarem no meu cotovelo e um calça jeans com um tênis qualquer, peguei minhas coisas, e saí calmamente até o local combinado.

Já disse que Nova York é muito frio, até no verão? Pois é, eu já estava esperando naquele maldito portão faz meia hora, e meu cabelo molhado estava sendo secado com vento frio. Muito agradável.

Ela finalmente chegou, graças a Deus! Ela vinha calmamente com os cabelos soltos e devidamente escovados, usava uma calça jeans com uma regata lilás, com um casaquinho fino cinza cobrindo seus ombros e uma rasteira qualquer. Ela estava linda, e veio sorrindo na maior cara de pau.

- Demorei? - Perguntou implicante.

- Não, só. - Fingi olhar no relógio. - Meia hora, puuf! - Fiz um gesto com a mão um tanto gay, e nós dois rimos.

Começamos a andar, conversávamos sobre coisas diversas, e acho que a gente acabou por errar o caminho,já que a gente tava no central park. Mas é só um palpite.

- Você não sabe nem onde mora, ném! - Falei frescando.

- Saber eu sei, mas era você que estava me levando, se lembra? - Droga, ela me pegou.

- Ok, ok, mas já estamos aqui porque não entramos no parque?

- Tá, eu quero ir pra pracinha da Alice! - Disse ela animada.

Concordei, e começamos a andar em direção a mesma, tinha algumas pessoas batendo foto e conversando animados, provavelmente turistas, nos sentamos em um banquinho.

- Achei estranho você fazendo aulas de hip-hop.

- É.. - Vi que ela não estava muito confortável com o assunto, então parei de falar, mas ela continuou. - Realmente é estranho eu fazer alguma coisa por conta própria. - Disse sorrindo tristemente. - Mas não é tão estranho já que meus pais não sabem de nada, se não, aí realmente seria estranho. - Falou sorrindo para mim.

- Hum, problemas com os pais? - Ela afirmou com a cabeça. - Todos tem, eu te garanto isso. - Afirmei fazendo ela rir baixinho.

- Você tem? - Olhei para baixo com a pergunta dela, mas percebi que ela ficou errada e arrependida com a pergunta, antes que ela pudesse se desculpa eu falei.

- Minha mãe morreu quando me dava a luz e meu pai me odeia por causa disso. - Vi ela me olhar com um pouco de pena, eu detesto quem me olha com pena. - Não precisa ter pena de mim, eu sempre vive com isso. - Falei a fazendo a olhar para o chão, um pouco vermelha.

- Mas os seus irmão? - Ela perguntou ainda sem me olhar.

- Kankuro, ele parece uma miniatura do meu pai, porém não me odeia como ele, e Temari é minha amiga.

- Hum, ok, vamos parar de falar de coisas tristes! - Disse ela sorrindo e empolgada.

- Tudo bem.

- Por que você e a Ino sempre sai em dias de sextas no mesmo horário? - Estranhei a pergunta, mas respondi.

- Porque eu toco em uma banda e a gente faz pequenos shows em um bar perto daqui.

- Sério? Que legal! O que você toca?

- Guitarra e faço vocal, junto com outro cara da banda.

- Que legal! - Os olhos dela brilhavam, eu apenas sorri.

- Que tipo de música você curti? - Perguntei.

- Hum... - Ela fez uma cara de pensativa. - Difícil, eu gosto de muitos estilos de música, mas acho que eu gosto mais de alternativa com rock.

- Que bom.

- Por quê?

- Porque é o estilo da nossa banda. - Sorri e ela também. Continuamos a conversar sobre coisas diversas, era estranho eu está falando tanto já que não sou muito de falar.

Culpa dela, essa tagarela.

-x-

_Sasuke narrando_

Isso sim que é vida, ficar relaxando no quarto com músicas nas alturas arremessando a bola de futebol na parede.

- Imma be live in the good life, Imma be live in the good, good! - Cantei uma parte do refrão arremessando a bola em direção a porta, que foi aberta por uma pessoa suicida. - Cuidado! - Alertei e a pessoa se abaixou de uma vez dando um gritinho assustado.

- Você tá querendo me matar por acaso? - Gritou a criatura de cabelos rosa para mim com raiva nos olhos dela.

- Você tá viva não tá? - Falei me jogando na cama.

- Você poderia ter rasgado a porta! Ou me machucado! - Falou ainda mais irada.

- Mas não aconteceu nada disso. - Falei começando a cantar novamente o refrão da música olhando pro teto, o que a deixou mais irritada.

- Será que dá para abaixar essa porcaria? Tem gente que quer dormir! - A ignorei e aumentei o som. - Seu imbecil! - Gritou, mas eu ignorei. - E ainda é um porco! Olha esse quarto, parece um chiqueiro! Você não conhece a palavra "organização" não? - Me levantei peguei algumas roupas que estavam no chão e as joguei debaixo da minha cama.

- Pronto. - E me joguei novamente na minha cama.

- Urgh! Eu desisto! - Disse saindo batendo o pé com força no chão.

Sorri, ninguém manda em Sasuke Uchiha! Muahahahaha!

Passei mas meia hora desse jeito ouvindo música nas alturas, quando deu 12:40 eu resolvi dormir.

-x-

Que barulho foi esse? Acordei meio atordoado com um barulhão vindo do corredor, mas que horas são? Olhei no relógio, TRÊS DA MANHÃ?

A mais eu vou matar esse infeliz!

Me levantei e peguei a lanterna em uma gaveta da escrivaninha, abri a porta lentamente, mas fui atingido por uma bola assassina.

- Mas que merda é essa?

- Você vai pagar Uchiha cretino. - Disse uma voz macabra. Sério, eu fiquei com medo, vai ver que é um maníaco? Recuei ainda caído no chão, vi a lanterna e tentei pegar, pelo menos saberia quem foi meu assassino. Como se isso importasse depois que eu tivesse morto. Mesmo assim peguei a lanterna e acendi na cara do desgraçado.

- Sakura? - Fiquei surpreso, o que ela queria agora? Mas tinha uma coisa diferente, ela estava com os olhos abertos, mas parecia estar, dormindo?

- Você não vai roubar meu bilhete dourado Sasuke! Eu que vou pra fábrica fantástica de chocolate! - Disse começando a me estapear.

Ôh fuck, ela é sonâmbula!

Depois que me livrei das garras dela, corri pro interruptor e acendi as luzes, ela ainda resmungava algo como o Willy Wonka ter dado aquele bilhete especialmente pra ela por eles serem "Best friends". Palavras dela não minhas.

Ok, agora como eu fazia essa louca acordar?

- Sasuuukêê... - Ela falou em um sussurro de puro ódio, que me fez arrepiar a coluna, ela dava medo, pra cacete.

Eu tinha que pensar e rápido, cheguei perto dela e comecei a balançar a mão na frente do seu rosto, mas nada acontecia e ela não parava de falar o que já estava me irritando.

- Quer calar a boca?

- Só quando você me devolver o meu bilhete dourado!

- Eu não tenho porra de bilhete!

- Mentiroso! Eu vi você pegar montado no Pity! - Pity? Quem diabos é Pity? - Ele também me falou que você precisa fazer regime, ou vai ter que arranjar outro pônei! - Eu fui chamado de gordo por um pônei? Por quê eu ainda tava discutindo com uma sonâmbula?

Comecei a chacoalhá-la tentando acordá-la, mas não adiantava, ela continuava a falar merda, então veio uma idéia, ela ia me odiar mas e daí? Fui ao banheiro e peguei um potinho com água, isso vai ser divertido.

Cheguei de fininho perto dela, em quanto ela falava sozinha.

- Ei Sakura!

Depois disso foi tudo muito rápido, ela virou gritando algo como "LADRÃO CRETINO!", e me deu um tapa que me fez desequilibrar e cair derrubando a água em mim, para depois Sakura cair em cima de mim inconsciente.

- Irritante. - Resmunguei olhando para garota deitada no meu colo.

Eu me enganei, isso não foi nem um pingo, percebam meu sarcasmo, divertido.

-x-

**Oiiieeee!**

**Genteee, eu passei o dia inteiro escrevendo esse capítulo, espero que tenha ficado bom :)**

**Mas as minhas condições são as mesmas que todo mundo sabe, ****mandem reviews****, faz qualquer autora feliz em escrever!**

**Quem mandou muuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada mesmo! De coração!**

_UchihaLilyHaruno _**: Que bom que você gostou! Eu tô de férias sim, tô escrevendo mais, mas ainda tem o problema que eu fico bloqueada em certas partes :(. Bom, brigada e continue mandando reviews.  
**

_Mandinha8D _**: Que que você gostou, tá aqui a continuação :).**

_KikaC8 _**: ÉÉ, uma leitora nova 8D! Se você mandar mesmo reviews eu vou continuar logo sim :)!**_  
_

_Caty-chan _**: Hello girl! Eu também adorei a cena deles *-*, vou tentar escrever mais vezes sim kk!**_  
_

_Sakurinha-san _**: Brigada! É importante para mim saber se ela é boa ou não, e que bom que você gostou, continue deixando reviews ;D!**_  
_

_Samy Winkot _**: REALLY *_*? Que bom que você acha isso, é muito importante pra mim! Valeu pela reviews! :D **_  
_

**Amei suas reviews, vocês são muito fofas *-*!**

**Mas tem que continuar mandando viiu!**

**Fação propaganda! kkk  
**

**Obrigado também quem favoritou a fic, é muito importante pra mim!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.07

_Sakura narrando_

Já falei que eu amo sábado? Pois é, eu falei agora. Eu realmente só acordei porque meu celular tocou, o infeliz que tá me ligando não sabe, mas sua morte será lenta e dolorosa.

- Alô? - Atendi com voz de drogada.

- Cheirou quantos já hoje? - Perguntou minha amiga metade Pucca sarcasticamente do outro lado da linha.

- Só aqueles que tu me deu ontem.

- Dei o carai, aquele bagulho alí tem preço querida.

- Tarde demais, já me mudei pro México. - Falei e nós duas caímos na risada, minhas amigas podem não ser exatamente normais mais eu amo elas.

- Hey Sakura, eu e as meninas vamos ver um filme e renovar guarda roupa da Haruhi que tá parecendo um armário de carmelita. Quer ir?

- Pode ser, fica perto do México?

- Vai de busão. Duas horas lá tá? - E desligou o telefone sem nem a decência de dizer onde elas tinham combinado de se encontrar.

Me levantei e peguei uma roupa qualquer e entrei no banheiro, liguei a torneira da banheira, esperei encher e entrei , contei a até três e mergulhei a cabeça tentando acordar.

Que foi isso?

Voltei à superfície ainda dentro da banheira e olhei bem pra aquela água.

Acho que vi alguma coisa.

AI MEU SANTO ANTÔNIO! TEM UM PEIXE NA BANHEIRA!

Então eu fiz o que qualquer ser humano sensato em minhas condições faria.

- AAAAAAHH! PAAAAAAAAAAI, SOCOOOOOOOOOOORRO! O PEIXE QUER ME COMER! -E sai correndo apenas com uma toalha cobrindo meu corpo atrás de um pai pro chinelo matar o peixe.

Ou coisa parecida.

Sai que nem uma louca de toalha pela casa até encontrar meu pai que estava de boa na dele assistindo TV.

- Pai! Vem rápido, eu estou sendo atacada! - Disse puxando ele do sofá e arrastando até meu quarto.

- O que foi minha filha? - Perguntou meio assustado.

Não sei por que ele tá assustado, quem foi atacada por um peixe foi eu.

- Mata o peixe!

- Sakura você tá bem? Porque ia ter um peixe aqui... - Ele nem se importou em termina a pergunta assim que viu o peixinho nadando tranquilamente na banheira.

Mas a meia pergunta dele ativou meus neurônios, o peixe não entrou no cano da minha banheira sozinho.

- Filho da...

- O que foi?

- Nada! Pai, por acaso tu sabe onde é que tá o Sasuke? - Perguntei com um sorriso mais falso do que o da minha mãe quando ela fez quarenta.

- Ele saiu com os amigos, pro shopping eu acho.

Covarde, nem pra ver minha reação depois da brincadeirinha dele.

- Tá brigada, pode ir! - Eu disse empurrando meu pai pra fora do quarto.

- Mas e o Peixe?

- Deixa que eu cuido dele, agora sai, tchau. - E fechei a porta.

Agora era só pensar de uma maneira de me vingar, mas como?

Eu sei que ele vai esta no shopping, talvez as meninas me ajudem a pensar em algo.

Olhei pra minha roupa e depois pra banheira.

- E aí peixe? Teu nome vai ser Antônio.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sabia que esse shopping é tipo, MUITO grande, tipo, muito mesmo.

Faz quinze minutos que eu tô rodando esse inferno e não acho as meninas. Até que eu enjoei de andar e tive a brilhante idéia de ligar pro celular da Hinata, eu sou uma gênia.

- Hinata? - Perguntei.

- Não! A Barbie! Como é que tu liga pro meu celular pergunta quem é?

- Bicha bruta, tá andando tempo demais com a Tenten! - Ouvi uma reclamação vinda do outro lado provavelmente da Tenten. - Manda a Pucca calar a boca aí! Onde é que vocês tão?

- A gente tá aqui na praça de alimentação, vem logo que a gente vai já comprar os ingressos!

- Tá, tá, tchau Barbie. - Desliguei sem esperar ela responder.

Fui em direção a praça de alimentação, e logo avistei minhas amigas, claro, acho que do outro lado do shopp dá pra ouvir a gritaria delas.

Fui até elas e como sempre minha comitiva é special.

- SAKURA SUA BOI! - Boi? - Você tá 20 minutos atrasada! - Gritou Tenten com as mãos na cintura com ódio nos olhos.

- Se você tivesse me dito onde vocês iam ficar, eu tinha chegado só 15.

- Gente é melhor a gente ir compra os ingressos! - Disse Hinata olhando para o relógio preocupada com o tamanho que devia estar a fila.

- Que filme a gente vai assistir? - Perguntou Haruhi.

- Harry Potter! - Afirmei empolgada, eu tô louca pra assistir esse filme!

- Mas o filme é só lá pras seis horas vamos logo atrás de mudar o armário da Haruhi! - Disse Tenten na sua típica empolgação.

- Isso, isso, isso. - Dei uma de Chaves. - Mas antes vocês têm que me ajudar numa coisa.

Elas me olharam e eu expliquei o que tinha acontecido e que eu quero vingança e saber onde vende ração pra peixe.

- Acho que eu sei o que nós podemos fazer.

Eu realmente tinha medo do que ela poderia estar pensando, a mente da Tenten me assusta.

- Mas primeiro nos vamos precisar saber onde é que ele tá.

- Tá no shopping.

- Eu sei Sakura, mas precisamos de algo mais específico! - Disse irritada e eu me calei antes que ela me coma com uma colher de sobremesa. - Hinata, você pode ligar pro Sasuke perguntando se o Neji tá com ele!

- É, mas eu não tenho número do Sasuke.

- Eu tenho. - Falei. - Mas e depois?

- Depois nós vamos precisar de um caderno rosa, uma foto do Sasuke e uma foto da Beyonce e algumas canetas porosas.

- Eu prefiro nem imaginar o que isso vai formar. - Falou Haruhi.

- Ok! Vamos dividir as tarefas! - Disse animada.

- Hinata você vai ligar para o Sasuke e descobrir onde ele está, Haruhi você arranja um caderno de capa lisa e rosa bem chamativo, Sakura você consegue a foto do Sasuke e eu me encarrego do resto. - Nós concordamos e Haruhi e Tenten saíram atrás das suas tarefas.

Eu procurei o telefone de Sasuke e rapidamente passei para Hinata, agora era saber como eu vou conseguir esse foto?

Digamos que ele não seja muito do tipo fotogênico.

Mas ele tem família, todo mundo já bateu uma foto de família.

Mas num tem nem perigo de eu ir lá naquela casa e voltar, até porque eu só tenho o dinheiro da ida.

Já sei! O Itachi ainda deve estar em casa.

Peguei meu celular e procurei seu número nos contatos e disquei rapidinho.

- Ateeeeende! - Falei impaciente com o som das chamadas. - Alô?

- Oi Sakura.

- Itachi, você tá em casa?

- Tô sim, por quê?

- Eu preciso de favorzinho assim pequenininho seu. - Disse com uma voz manhosa.

- O que é?

- Você poderia por obséquio, me enviar uma foto onde apareça o rosto do seu adorável irmão? - Perguntei fazendo uma voz fajuta de inglês.

- E pra que você quer uma foto do Sasuke? - Perguntou com segundos sentidos na sua mente pervertida.

- Para fazer ele sofrer em público, vai me ajudar ou não? - Perguntei ignorando seus segundos sentidos.

- Tá vou sim. Eu te mando por mensagem. - ÉÉéé, adoro intriga familiar!

Dos outros, claro.

- Valeu Itachi! - Me despedi e desliguei esperando que ele mandasse a foto.

O barulhinho no meu celular anunciou a mensagem com a foto, eu pulei de alegria e fui até Hinata que estava se despedindo e desligando o celular.

- E aí?

- Eles estão na bilheteria e estão indo para a loja da Puma. - Ela falou com um ar vitorioso de missão comprida. - A Tenten me mandou uma mensagem pra encontrarmos ela na gráfica.

- Certo.

Ainda estava curiosa para saber o que a Tenten tinha mente, mas eu esperava que fosse algo vergonhoso, muito vergonhoso!

Chegamos na gráfica e Tenten e Haruhi já estavam organizando algumas coisas.

- Vocês chegaram! Conseguiram tudo?

- Aham. - Afirmamos eu e Hinata em uni som.

- Certo Sakura, manda imprimir a foto do Sasuke. - Ela mandou e eu fui fazer, assim que eu já tinha a foto em minhas mãos, Tenten tomou de mim e recortou apenas o rosto dele e jogando o resto fora.

Ele pediu cola ao atendente que lhe entregou um tubo, ela colou no caderno e pediu em seguida as canetas para Haruhi, que entregou e ela escreveu alguma coisa.

Eu não sei por que, mas eu me senti naquelas oficinas, entregando as peças pro homem que concerta coisas.

- Prontinho! - Afirmou vitoriosa me mostrando o caderno, eu não consegui conter minhas gargalhadas, com certeza isso não vai prestar.

Era um caderno rosa tipo ai meu olho, e agora na capa tinha a cabeça do Sasuke num corpo de Beyonce escrito "I am a Diva" e em baixo "Propriedade de Sasuke Uchiha". Eu não to conseguindo parar de rir, eu já estou chorando.

Ai meu rim.

- Mas e agora Tenten? - Perguntou Haruhi contendo os risos.

- Vamos até onde eles estão para terminar os preparativos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

- Entendeu tudo Karl?

- Entendi Tenten! - E os dois fizeram Hi5 e ela veio se esconder conosco.

- Não esqueci de filmar! - Disse Haruhi.

- Pode deixar! - Afirmei.

Nós nos calamos quando vimos eles entrar, tudo estava indo bem eles ficaram na loja durante uma meia hora e finalmente estavam saindo.

- Senhooor! - Chamou Karl correndo até o Uchiha. - Você esqueceu isso aqui. - Disse estendendo o caderno rosa ai-meu-olho.

- Isso não é meu! - Afirmou o moreno recebendo as atenções dos amigos.

- Mas esse não é você? - Perguntou o atendente mostrando a figura da capa, arrancando risadas dos amigos.

- Ei Sasuke, nós sabíamos que você gostava da Beyonce, mas não desse jeito! - Disse o loiro.

- Isso não é meu! - Falou o moreno irritado.

- Mas de acordo com o registro da loja seu nome é Sasuke Uchiha e aqui diz: "Propriedade de Sasuke Uchiha." - Falou o atendente convicto de que o caderno era do moreno. E os amigos riram mais.

- Hey diva, tu é gostosa e eu ainda não tinha visto isso. - Disse o moreno de cabelos longos.

- Eu já falei que esse caderno não é meu!

- Olhe, se servir de consolo, eu sei que sair do armário não é uma situação fácil, mas tudo vai ficar muito melhor se você botar isso pra fora, não vai ser tão ruim assim. - Karl falou andando até Sasuke e alisando suas costas e por último dando uma boa apalpada em sua bunda, o fazendo dar um pulo e todos seus amigos gargalharem muito alto.

- O que você está fazendo seu filho da..

- Epa! Sem agressões verbais danadinho, tome seu caderno eu coloquei meu telefone nele. - Deu uma piscadinha para Sasuke colocando o caderno em sua sacola. - Tchauzinho Boys! - E saiu de volta para loja deixando o moreno com seus amigos que faziam no momento trabalho de carcereiros para o outro.

Nós não nos aguentamos mais, rimos como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã e não tivéssemos mais tempo de rir, e acabamos chamando atenção do grupo de garotos na saída da loja, especialmente de um certo Divo.

Ele me olhou com uma cara de puro ódio e eu dei língua pra ele no mais puro sinal de descaso.

E a guerra começa.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Genteeee, desculpa a demora, eu já tinha o capítulo sete preparado faz um mês, mas eu não tava gostando dele, então eu esperei as aulas terminarem e comecei a refazê-lo, só que eu ando meio ocupada preparando as coisas da viagem.**

**EU VOU PRA DISNEY! :D**

**Respostas:**

**Rashomon : Você acha mesmo *-*? Muito obrigada, continue acompanhando! Bjs!**

**Caty-chan : Obrigadaa, eu também adorei essa parte :D, e pôneis são pequenos então pro Pity ele é gordo ;p! Bjs, até!**

**UchihaJojo : Eu adoro eles também *-*, só que eu ainda prefiro SasuSaku :D, que bom que você gostou da cena, continue acompanhando! Bjs! **

**Mandinha8D : Que bom que você achou isso! Aqui está o capítulo sete, espero que goste.**

**Tsuki-Nana : Não precisa se desculpa linda! Eu entendo, mas tipo a fic é com todos os casais, o principal realmente é SasuSaku, mas os outros também são importantes, mas a partir desse pondo da fic eu vou me concentrar mais nesse casal, então eu espero que goste :D**

**Pah Uchiha-chan : Ééé! Que bom que eu fiz você rir :D! Quanto mais risos eu trouxer com histórias, mais feliz eu irei ficar, por isso não deixe de acompanhar e mandar reviews, nem que sejam só pra dizer "eu ri" :D**

**kashiri chan : Que bom que você gostou *-*, me desculpa por ter demorado tanto, eu sinto mesmo, eu vou tentar postar com mais frequência, só não deixe de ler :).**

**miih-heredia : Que bom que você gosta tanto da minha fic e acha isso dela :D, não sabe como isso é bom de ler, e eu não vou abandoná-la, mas eu peço que não pare de mandar reviews, pois o motivo de muitos autores pararem de postar, é por não receberem esses comentários, e eu não posso saber como anda a fic se vocês não comentarem. Eu sinto por decepcioná-la com a demora, mas aqui está o capítulo sete, plz continue lendo :)!**

**Sakurazenha : Really *0*? Muito obrigada mesmo! De coração! Continue lendo e comentando please!**

**Bom gente é isso, até o próximo capítulo! Bye o/ **


End file.
